Lucy the Celestial Mage
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: Lucy is Natsu's long lost sister who trained with Celestica in dragon slaying art. After years on the run she and her exceed Celeste find Fairy Tail and her brother. Watch how Lucy rises to S-class and defeats villains. Eventual GraLu (sorry if you don't like them but it's not that big of a theme).
1. Chapter 1

"CELESTICA" Screamed a small girl with brown eyes and golden hair. "Why did you leave me? You were all I had." She whispered in a defeated tone looking at the scene around her. The giant waterfall had lost its sparkle and the flowers didn't seem as magical as when her dragon, Celestica, was here. As she looked around she noticed a shining golden egg near the end of the clearing. Lucy hesitantly walked over to it before seeing how it warmed up with her near. "I guess I can't leave it here." Lucy mumbled remembering the first time she meet the kind dragon, back when she had her brother.  
**  
****~Flashback commence~**  
"N-Natsu are you sure we will find each other again?" Asked the small 4 year old Lucy to her brother. "I'm positive Luce. I can't take you with me because Igneel can only train one of us but you will have fun with Celestica right? Do you still have the keys mom gave you?" Natsu said to Lucy who was near crying. "Yes" Lucy said while holding up 9 golden keys. After waving once more to Natsu she walked away to a beautiful white dragon with scales that seemed dipped in gold and shine like they were sparkled. "Are you ready young one for training?" The dragon, Celestica, said to Lucy gently. "Yes" Lucy replied with determination in her dark brown eyes. "Then let's go." Celestica said walking into a bright glowing light with Lucy right behind her.  
**~Flashback ended~****  
**  
Lucy started to cry after remembering everything the dragon of the heavens and stars had taught her in the last 4 years.  
**  
****~Flashback AGAIN~**  
"Concentrate on yourself and the light inside of you. Tie yourself to the stars and sky. Focus" Celestica said softly to the meditating Lucy. As she said that Lucy started to glow with a blinding light bathed in gold around her. Lucy slowly stood up before opening her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Cosmic blast of the celestial dragon!" Lucy shouted before every target within 40ft became golden dust. "Great job Lucy that was the most powerful spell I can teach you. As a reward here is something I think you will find useful." Celestica said before two golden keys appeared in front of her. Lucy looked in awe at the keys of Pisces and Libra. "Thank you Celestica!" Lucy said skipping back to camp for academics.  
**~Flashback end~**

Finally she stood up. "I will not cry for her I will find someone who accepts me like she did and I WILL get Celestica back. That I promise." Said the eight year old Lucy before grabbing the egg and heading to the town Celestica always told her about. Magnolia.

Time Skip 4 years  
After 4 years of traveling and training Lucy met someone who would change her life. She had been running around Magnolia for hours with her golden exceed, Celeste, everyday trying to find this guild she heard of called Fairy Tail that accepted kids like her before she bumped into a girl who looked punk and around 16.  
"Hey watch it runner. What's your name?" The girl said with a type of gentleness in her voice.  
"Lucy and this is my exceed Celeste. I didn't mean to run into you i'm sorry I just wanted to fid fairy tail because I heard they accept kids like me do you know where I can find Fairy Tail?" Lucy said to the girl.  
"Sure thing kiddo. The name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira and I am in Fairy Tail. Follow me" Mira said kindly, which was new for her, before walking with Lucy to Fairy Tail. For a while they walked with Mira talking about Fairy Tail and the members.  
"Well there is my rival Erza, my little sister Lisanna, my little brother Elfman, the little stripper Gray, our resident bookworm Levy, our future teller Cana, and flame breath Natsu." Mira said while walking but stopped when she saw Lucy freeze.  
"Did you say Natsu? What does he look like?" Lucy asked softly.  
"Well he has pink hair," Lucy deflated. Her brother had golden hair "black eyes, and always wears this scarf. Said his dragon gave it to him or something." Mira said eyeing Lucy curiously.  
"Did he say his dragon's name was Igneel?" Lucy asked hopeful once again.  
"Um yeah. Why?" Mira said thoroughly confused when Lucy started to run to the guild hall that was now in their sight.  
"He is my brother!" Lucy shouted cheerfully over her shoulder leaving Mira to sprint to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

After running for three minutes they reached the front of the guild hall. Mira opened the doors with a bang and ushered the small Lucy inside.  
"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN AND TELL ME WHERE MASTER IS." Mira shouted before the whole guild became quiet and pointed to the 2 ft. tall person sitting on the counter sipping a mug.  
"Hello Mira welcome back who they are?" Master said pointing to Lucy and the flying Celeste. Mira nudged her forward and gave her a smile which made most of the guild look on in shock. No one had ever seen Mira smile like that to anyone other than her siblings.  
"I'm Lucy and this is Celeste. May I join your guild?" The adorable 12 year old said making the guild members watching hearts melt while Celeste was muttering that she could introduce herself.  
"Of course. Can you show me where you want your guild mark and in what color?" Master said kindly while Lucy pointed to her wrist and muttered gold.  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy! Could you show us your magic?" Master said.  
"Shouldn't we wait for Lisanna, Happy, and Natsu to come back from fishing?" Mira said while discreetly winking to Lucy who had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.  
"Of cour-" Master started before he was cut off when the guild doors burst open and in came Natsu, a flying blue cat, and a small white haired girl.  
"Welcome back Natsu and Lisanna here is our new guild membe-" Master said before getting cut off again by Lucy running to Natsu and hugging him.  
"NATSU! I missed you and Celestica went missing 4 years ago! I was all alone until Celeste hatched and then I meet Mira. Why did you change your hair color brother? It used to be blonde. Did Igneel give you that scarf? It smells like him" Lucy babbled to her brother who looked confused before a smile made its way across his face.  
"Luce?! Is that you sister?" Natsu said to his energetic sister and to the shock of the guild.  
"Could you please tell me what is going on?" Master said slightly confused. With that Lucy talked about their abusive father who one day gathered them in the living room and killed their mother in front of them but before she died she told them to go to the beautiful forest by their house and find the house she had in there. She then went on to talk about how before they got there they saw two dragons who agreed to train them before they disappeared and then how there dragons told them to go to Magnolia. The whole guild was stunned into silence at what happened to the two kids before Lucy turned to Natsu.  
"When did Igneel leave brother? They seem familiar with you so I know you have been here a while." Lucy asked her brother.  
"4 years ago. Did you notice anything about Celestica that was odd 4 years ago sister?" Natsu asked his sister.  
"Well sometimes she would try and distance herself from me and made me become more independent." Lucy said sadly.  
"I think that 4 years ago your dragon knew she had to leave so she tried to distance you from her Lucy." Master said gently not wanted to make the girl feel worse. Lucy just curled up in a ball and stared into space.  
"Why wouldn't she tell me? She told me everything." Lucy mumbled repeatedly before it just became babbling but she didn't shed a tear.  
"Hey Lucy why don't you show us your magic?" Mira said kindly while hugging the smaller girl who perked up at the mention of magic.  
"Okay but I need an opponent." Lucy said, her pain forgotten. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on Natsu.  
"You brother" Lucy said while walking outside with the guild following her.  
"Are you sure Luce? I won't go easy on you sister or not" Natsu said cockily.  
"You would do well to not underestimate me brother." Lucy said before turning to master to signal she was ready. Natsu did the same before they began.  
"Good luck Lucy! Win for us." Celeste shouted from next to Mira. Natsu started to take a deep breath before speaking.  
"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Lucy simply looked at him before closing her eyes and shouting as well.  
"CEESTIAL DRAGON'S CLAW" After Lucy said that a giant golden claw appeared which blocked the roar as soon as it hit the claw. She held it for a few seconds before making a slashing motion to Natsu. In an instant the claw had slashed at Natsu forcing him to jump out of the way before hearing another command from Lucy.  
"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S EXPLODING CLAW: SUPERNOVA!"  
Before Natsu could blink the light from the claw made him close his eyes exactly like Lucy wanted. As the claw faded Natsu heard his sister opening the gate of the fish Pisces.  
"Yes young partner!" The mother and son duo said as they turned into the fish and launched at Natsu tying him with their bodies as Lucy walked up.  
"Thank you Pisces. You may leave" Lucy said as the duo disappeared in a golden glow before jumping on Natsu and looking him in the eye.  
"Do you yield?" Lucy asked calmly and watched as Natsu nodded his head before turning to the stunned crowd.  
"To answer your question I use celestial dragon slaying magic and celestial spirit magic." Lucy said while Celeste plopped onto Lucy's head before turning to Lisanna, a bluenette, and a red headed girls approaching her.  
"Hi I am Erza" the red head, Erza, said.  
"I'm Levy" The blue haired girl said.  
"And I'm Lisanna" Lisanna said.  
"Would you be our friend?" The three asked in sync  
"Of course!" Lucy said and the four girls, and one exceed, walked away talking about magic.  
"Well that was interesting. I don't think we will ever have a dull day now." Master Makarov said brightly.

Time skip to the next day

As soon as Lucy entered the guild the next day with her new friends Erza, Levy, and Lisanna she was pulled toward a table of the older guild members who started fawning over her. Lucy shot a look to her friends but they had their backs turned to her. She started getting annoyed after a few minutes but luckily a bell started ringing which got every one's attention. "Gildarts? He wasn't supposed to be back for weeks." Macao said pulling every one out of their trance and luckily away from Lucy who took the chance to slip next to Mira. Mira smiled as she felt the familiar feel of Lucy at her side. Though she would tell no one Mira had come to think of Lucy as her little sister and cared for her. Mira was pulled out of her thoughts by a small voice.  
"Who is Gildarts?" Lucy whispered to Mira.  
"You'll find out." Mira said smirking. As if on cue the guild doors opened and a man in a ratty coat strolled into the guild. Lucy guessed he was Gildarts but the exited shouts confirmed her suspicions.  
"Gildarts is back!"  
What was the reward?"  
"You're early!"  
"Master will want to see you!"  
"Fight Me!"  
The last comment was made by Natsu who perked up at the sight of Gildarts. Lucy turned to her brother in shock. The man was at least double Natsu's height and looked much stronger. Gildarts just sighed before chopping Natsu on his neck hitting a pressure point. Though her brother was unconscious Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her brother's reckless behavior. Unfortunately her bell-like laugh brought everyone's attention to her during one of the guild's rare moments of silence, including Gildarts.  
"We got a new one?" Gildarts asked the people around him. When most nodded he turned back to Lucy.  
"What's your name and magic kiddo?" Gildarts asked the blonde trying to hide behind Mira.  
"I'm Lucy, Natsu's sister and this is Celeste! I use celestial dragon slaying magic and celestial spirit magic." Lucy said softly to Gildarts.  
"Well you must be stronger than Natsu with that kind of magic!" Gildarts told Lucy with a chuckle. The rest of the guild who was watching the interaction laughed at the reminder of yesterday while Natsu just scowled.  
"Yes she is!" Said Mira proudly to her 'adopted' little sister while ruffling her hair affectionately. Instead of trying to fix it Lucy just smiled at the praise from her role model. After a few more minutes of staring at Lucy the guild went back to their conversations. Lucy took the opportunity to go to the brown haired girl with cards looking sad who she thought was named Cana from what Mira said.  
"You're Cana right?" Lucy said as she sat next to the startled girl who quickly nodded her head.  
"Why are you so sad?" Lucy asked worriedly. Cana looked down before telling Lucy that Gildarts was her father and that she never had time to tell him before he left.  
"Well the lets tell him now. Together. GILDARTS!" Lucy shouted to the mage who was laughing with Wakaba. Gildarts looked at her before coming over.  
"What's up Lucy and Cana?" Gildarts asked looking between them confused. Lucy nudged Cana with an encouraging smile.  
"Well um I- I'm your daughter." Cana said softly though Gildarts heard.  
"Really?! That's amazing lets go do some father-daughter bonding activities." Gildarts said excitedly before putting Cana on his back and running out of the guild with Cana mouthing for help. Lucy sweat dropped before murmuring an apology to Cana.


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip 1 week  
"WHAT?!" Mira shouted to Natsu. Lucy was still in the house she built in the forest with the help of her spirits since it was still early so Natsu, Mira, Lisanna, Happy, Erza, Cana, Gray, and Levy were the only people in the guild.  
"You mean Lu-Chan's birthday is this Saturday?" Levy asked. Natsu nodded. "Hai and she never has had a real party before just balls (the first four years of her life) and her time with Celestica." Natsu said sadly.  
"Well then we must plan a surprise party for her 13 birthday." Erza said to the group. They all chimed in their agreement and started planning.  
"She will love this." Mira said with a smile on her face.  
Time skip 15 minutes  
"Hi guys!" Lucy said happily while watching Celeste fly around the guild as she took a spot next to Levy and Gray whose cheeks turned pink. Mira and Lisanna saw this while trading looks. They just found their new pairing *cough Victims cough*. Though poor Lucy remained oblivious as she chatted with Levy about some book they had both read. The guild seemed to be peaceful. Well before Natsu anyway.  
"Lucy come fight me!" Natsu said while running around his sister. When she kept turning down the offer Natsu got so annoyed that he let off flames in Lucy's direction while her back was turned. Natsu's eyes widened as no one else noticed but before he could warn his sister she turned around abruptly and held up her left hand. The gleaming gold gem on her ring seemed to glow before absorbing the flames but the damage was already done. Lucy was furious and her eyes started to turn golden instead of their chocolate brown color. All of Lucy's friend looked at her in shock before glaring at Natsu.  
"You wanted to fight me brother but when I turned you down and looked away you decided to attack me anyway?" Lucy said in a deathly calm voice that scared even Mira and Erza.  
"We- well uhm yes but it was an accident." Natsu said afraid of his sister at the moment. Lucy then turned on her heels marching out of the guild dragging Natsu behind her. All of Lucy's friends followed as they didn't want her to do anything rash before they all got to an empty forest clearing.  
"Well Natsu since you want to fight so bad fight me. I will even let you have a team mate." Lucy said coldly while trying to get her eyes to go back to normal. Natsu scanned the crowd. The only people there were Erza, Mira, Levy, Gray, Lisanna, Happy, Celeste, and Cana. He knew that Happy wouldn't fight nor would Celeste since she belonged to Celeste. Levy, Lisanna, and Cana all seemed unprepared for battle so he ruled them out. Gray was his rival so no way which left only two people. Mira and Erza. Mira had powerful magic but she thought of Lucy as her sister so that left Erza.  
"Oi Erza would you be my team mate?" Natsu asked. Erza looked up thoughtfully.  
"I will only be your team mate if Lucy gets a team mate as well." Erza said. Natsu agreed quickly before gesturing at Lucy to pick someone. Lucy saw her friends she made form the last fight looked like they would rather cheer so she left them alone. Lucy also wanted to show Mira how strong she was so that left Gray.  
"I choose Gray. Will you accept?" Lucy asked the surprised ice mage. Gray thought she was going to pick Mira for sure.  
"Okay but why didn't you pick Mira since she is like your sister?" Gray asked Lucy.  
"I want her to see how strong I am. THIS ONE IS FOR YOU MIRA-CHAN!" Lucy stated happily. Mira looked at Lucy and gave her a big smile.  
"I believe in you Lucy. Now I will be the referee since I am the oldest outside of battle. So the rules are no killing, keep maiming to a minimum, and if the opponent is defeated stop your attacks. I can also end this fight at any time and you must cease attacks at that time as well. Ready? Fight" Mira said before watching them start to fight. Gray looked at Lucy for a second before smiling while Natsu and Erza went completely different directions. There was no rhythm or teamwork in their attacks so Gray easily shielded both him and Lucy before they got to work. Lucy took off the ring that deflected Natsu's attack from earlier and it became a gleaming sword. Gray looked at Lucy and they both nodded before Lucy made a bright light appear causing Natsu and Erza to close their eyes. While their eyes were closed Lucy went up to Natsu and used the blunt side of her sword to knock him out before hitting a pressure point that would keep him like that for a few hours. Lucy then summoned Virgo to tie him up in fireproof chains. After Virgo disappeared with the blinding light Lucy summoned Gray and her teamed up on Erza. Gray made a saucer that he could control before throwing it by Lucy who jumped onto it and sent it straight to Erza who was still stunned by seeing how quickly they got rid of Natsu. As Erza barely dodged the saucer Lucy flipped of onto her before back flipping next to Gray who chuckled at his teammates antics. Lucy whispered something into Gray's ear before they made a pose of where they were back to back. They started speaking in unison.  
"Both ice and stars  
from galaxies both close and far  
from fresh snow to icy hail  
icy stars shall prevail  
to the largest star  
and the coldest ice  
a fate you cannot evade  
we call upon a  
UNISON RAID"  
Everyone was stunned. They barely knew each other but a month yet they managed a unison raid spell?! Erza was stuck in place as she saw them speak before the attack hit her. She fell to the ground unconscious but not injured thankfully.  
"Well Lucy and Gray win!" Mira said still in shock over the unison raid.  
"Do you think we took it too far?" Lucy asked Gray.  
"Maybe a little but at least we won!" Gray replied smiling back at Lucy before they shared a victory hug.  
Time skip to Saturday (it was Monday)  
Lucy was having so much fun with her new guild friends. Mostly she spent time with Levy, Gray, and Celeste but she always made time for all her friends. Today she was thinking about asking the girls she knew to have a sleepover at her house in the woods. Yet most of all she was excited it was her birthday though probably no one knew about it. Her brother might have but he was always good at forgetting things. She giggled to herself as she remembered the time her brother forgot his pants for


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here it is! The girl's sleepover and why her eyes change colors. **

**Also here are the main characters ages:**

**Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, and Cana- 13**

**Gray and Natsu- 14**

**Erza- 15**

**Mira-16 **

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL **

**Now to the story!**

_Previously on Lucy the Celestial Mage:_

_"Come on in!" Lucy said but when they got inside all of their jaws dropped._

**Chapter 4**

Lucy's house *cough Mansion cough* was beautiful. The ground floor looked like it was on fire. The walls seemed to shimmer and moves like fire. There was a small kitchen that was up to date in the corner and a living room that had plush pillows and couches all over varying in different shades of red. As they walked up to the second floor it was a soft sky blue color. The couches and beanbags were a emerald green color. On this level there were easily 10 bedrooms and a giant bookshelf that covered two of the walls from floor to ceiling. The girls were in shock by this time before they reached the top floor. The level had wall to floor windows that gave a beautiful view of the forest and the moon. The floor in this room was a soft plush carpet. The room was huge and led into a closet on the side. The closet was full of every type of clothes anyone could ever want. If you keep going into the closet there were an assortment of shoes. The girls were stunned by the tour before they went and sat in a circle on the third floor.

"So what should we do?" Asked Levy to the group. They were all silent for a while before Lisanna perked up.

"Oh I know! We can play truth or dare!" Lisanna said enthusiastically. The girls all agreed.

"I'll go first! Lisanna truth or dare?" Lucy said mischievously. The other girls giggled as they saw Lisanna's inner conflict. She would either have to do something embarrassing or say something embarrassing.

"Truth!" Lisanna said after a while.

"Is it true you like my brother?" Lucy said innocently while smirking at Lisanna's blushing face. Lisanna mumbled something incoherent and everyone turned.

"Huh what was that? I can't hear you." Lucy said in a sing song manner.

"Yes! Now Cana truth or dare?" Lisanna asked the card mage who was still laughing at her red face.

"Dare! I'm not afraid of anything!" Cana said bravely before looking scared at Lisanna's smile.

"Perfect! I dare you to go to the guild and bring back one boy. The choice is yours." Lisanna said deviously. The rest of the girls laughed as Cana's jaw dropped.

"What?! Is Lucy even okay with this?" Cana said trying to avoid the dare.

"I don't care! The more the merrier right?" Lucy said happily oblivious to Cana not so subtle looks to say no. With that Cana sighed before heading to the guild saying not to start without her.

~Time Skip~

"Hey guys i'm back! I brought Natsu." Cana said with a smirk on her face as she threw Natsu into Lisanna's lap making them both blush. If looks could kill Cana would be 6 ft under.

'Okay now my turn! Mira truth or dare?" Cana asked.

"Dare!" Mira said excited. Cana walked over to Mira and whispered to her before going back to her seat. Mira freaked out before turning to Natsu with a smile on her face.

"Hey do you know who I think is hot? Gray! I mean he never wears a shirt and you can always see his abs!" Mira said dreamily before Natsu looked horrified and sprinted out of the house.

"Finished Cana! Now Lucy truth or dare?" Mira asked which left many with questions.

~Flashback~

"Okay I dare you to get Natsu out of here. You have five minutes and if you fail we get to pick your outfits for a week. Five minutes start now." Cana whispered before going back to her seat.

~Flashback End~

Everyone understood before turning back to Lucy.

"Um truth I guess." Lucy said.

"Okay then tell us what happened on Monday when your eyes turned golden? It was pretty weird." Mira said and the rest of the group leaned in. They were curious as well.

"Well when I get angry I have a magic called Heaven's Eyes of Justice. It comes from the second half of my dragon's elements. Technically she is the dragon of the starry heavens but I just say celestial magic because it is easier to explain. Anyways it turns my eyes golden and if I look at someone and consider them a enemy it takes care of them for me. Thats why I didn't want them golden when we fought because I considered Natsu and Erza my enemies in that moment." Lucy explained calmly. The rest of the girls nodded. It made sense. A sparring partner is your enemy during the battle.

"Now I choose Erza! Truth or Dare?" Lucy asked smiling.

"I pick truth." Erza answered smoothly.

"How many armors do you have?" Lucy said curiously.

"Over 100." Erza replied nonchalantly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Now Levy truth or dare?" Erza asked oblivious to the girls dismay.

"Um dare?" Levy said but it sounded more like a question. Lucy pulled Erza to her and whispered something. Erza nodded before turning back to Levy.

"Tomorrow we get to pick your outfit before we go to the guild and you must wear it all day." Erza said while Levy gulped. She decided to take revenge on the mastermind.

"Lucy truth or dare?" Levy said.

"Dare please!" Lucy said happily. Levy smiled before looking around confused.

"Um Lucy sorry to be off topic but where is Celeste?" Levy asked and everyone looked around realizing she was right they hadn't seen the exceed since they entered the house.

"Oh she went to her room. She goes to bed early." Lucy said.

"Okay then your dare is tomorrow you have to go on a mission with Gray. Alone." Levy said while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. The other girls giggled at Lucy's red face.

"Where did you get the idea from?" Lucy said trying t stop the girls giggling.

"Come on its obvious you like him!" Lisanna butted in.

"Fine" Lucy said resigned before they went back to talking about anything and everything.

~Time Skip to Next Morning~

Levy walked in with the other girls but she looked different. Instead of her normal outfit (A/N sorry but I am too lazy to describe it) she was wearing a blue crop top that had an orange Fairy Tail insignia on it. She was wearing a flowy orange knee length skirt and was making many of the males blush at the sight of her. Lucy also entered nervously sneaking glances at Gray every once in a while before she finally went to talk to him.

"Hi Gray! I was wondering if you wanted to take a job with me?" Lucy asked shyly with Celeste trying not to laugh on her shoulder and Gray started to blush.

"Um sure! You can pick." Gray said still blushing.

"Don't be silly we can pick together!" Lucy said before dragging Gray behind her to the request board.

"Look at this one!" Lucy said while showing Gray a request.

Help! I need a celestial mage and a Maker mage to help me in my circus. Located in Magnolia. This job will last a week (A/N I know its so specific but you will see why soon).

Reward: 500,000 jewels

"This is perfect! It works for our exact talents!" Gray said happily. Nab, who overheard, sighed before going to sulk.

"What's up with him?" Lucy asked confused.

"He is always looking for a job perfect for just him." Gray explained. Lucy* nodded before they went to Mira who was watching with a smirk on her face. After handing over the request they ran to the circus excited.

~ 7 Days Later~

"Our last day just ended!" Lucy said smiling as they walked back to the guild. Gray smiled back. If Lucy smiled it was practically impossible for Gray to not.

"Yup! Maybe we should form a team! We work well together so why not! What do you think?" Gray said still smiling.

"That's great! What should our name be?" Lucy asked grinning like Natsu does. They both were deep in thought for a while.

"I know! How about Team Neptune? I mean since you are ice and Neptune is the coldest planet in our solar system (A/N is this true? Don't take my word for it). Also planets are celestial objects!" Lucy said excitedly. They were so in depth with the conversation that they didn't notice they reached the guild doors. Lucy opened the doors as Gray responded.

"That's great! Team Neptune!" Gray said as the whole guild turned to look at them. They both blushed in sync before looking around.

"Who's that? No offense." Lucy said looking a an orange haired teen in a jacket.

**A/N Lucy meets Loki! Next chapter has major time skip and GraLu!**

*** when I first wrote that my keyboard messed up and said lip cut plotted. I just thought it sounded funny and should share :D**

**Love ya bunches,**

**Freakyfangirl13 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi guys I'm back! Sad note I probably won't be able to update as much soon because of school so don't expect a lot of chapters every two days or so. Onto other news a MAJOR time skip is coming up soon to the Nirvanna incident because I just want to see Lucy and Eve meet. I know totally selfish but I'm writing the story so deal with it. I'm sorry that sounded so mean. Any who what am I forgetting... DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I thinks that's all.**

**See you on the other side!**

_Previously on Lucy the Celestial Mage:_

_"Who's that? No offense." Lucy said looking a an orange haired teen in a jacket. _

**Chapter 5**

The teen chuckled.

"None taken princess. The name's Loki." He said while smiling. Lucy smiled back before pulling Gary to the bar with her and Celeste.

"Hey Mira how do you make teams?" Lucy asked.

"Well you either take to me or master. Who are your team mates?" Mira asked.

"Gray and Celeste! Our name is Team Neptune." Lucy said brightly before Natsu butted in.

"What sis? Why aren't you on my team? Team Natsu!" Natsu said grinning while his sister huffed in annoyance.

"You didn't ask me first baka! Besides Gray and I make a good team!" Lucy said before stomping over to Loki and dragging him out of the guild leaving everyone, including Loki, bewildered.

~With Lucy and Loki~

"Cut the crap Leo we both know what you are. A celestial spirit. What doesn't make sense is why you aren't in the Spirit World?" Lucy asked seriously.

"How did you know? Anyway it's a long story." Leo said. Lucy made herself comfortable while leaning against a wall.

"I've got time. Also I can sense if there are celestial spirits near me and there relationships to other spirits." Lucy replied patiently as she waited for him to speak.

~Time skip (I was so not going to write down his whole story. Too lazy and if you want to know google it)~

"WHAT?! That's unfair! Do you hear me spirit king? THATS UNFAIR! She was treating her spirits like tools! COME OUT AND TALK TO ME DAMMIT! Face me! Prove you were right!" Said a furious Lucy. Leo was trying to calm her down but it didn't work. Suddenly a golden light appeared and bathed the area. After it faded the Spirit King appeared.

"Hello old friend and holder of eleven of the zodiacs. I'm am afraid I cannot let Leo back into the spirit world. He broke the law." The spirit king said.

"Look here mustache face! An old friend is still a friend right? You and I both know that law isn't valid here. He did not kill Karen, she killed herself. She got cocky in her magical abilities and they failed her! Let him back! You know he won't last long out here leader of the zodiacs or not. HE NEEDS TO GO BACK! If I can't convince you maybe my friends can." Lucy said before a golden magical circle appeared under her. All of a sudden every single on of her spirits surrounded her protectively. The spirit king looked on in shock. No one has ever managed to summon all of their spirits and especially not eleven zodiacs. After a few minutes all of their gates closed and Lucy knelt down.

"Let him back. His time is going to run out." Lucy said while straining to stand up.

"Very well. Your passion and the bond between you with the spirits has convinced me." The spirit king said.

"Don't I have to atone for my sins? I indirectly killed her." Leo said solemnly.

"Your punishment is that you must become one of Lucy's spirits. Thank that girl and protect her with your life." The spirit king said before disappearing. Leo looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Thank you Lucy. I must go rest but know I am always available." Leo said before disappearing leaving his key in Lucy's hands.

"All twelve huh?" Lucy said before heading back to the guild.

~at the guild~

Everyone looked up to see someone enter the guild. Their confusion grew when it was Lucy by herself and there was no Loki to be seen.

"Hey Lucy where is Loki?" Asked Lucy's ever faithful exceed.

"Right here Celeste." Lucy said holding up a golden key. The guild gasped.

"He was a spirit? How did you know?" Mira asked Lucy.

"As a celestial dragon slayer she can tell when there are spirits near bye and their relationships to other spirits." Celeste explained in place of Lucy.

"Hey sis I've got an idea! We fight with our exceeds!" Natsu said running up to his sister. Lucy simply looked at Celeste who nodded. Happy was terrified and in the background trying to get away. Natsu simply grabbed him.

"Fine Natsu but on one condition. If I win you can only fight me once a week. Deal?" Lucy said obviously tired of being asked to fight constantly.

"Fine but I won't lose!"Natsu said while everyone laughed. Lucy has beaten him twice already and that was in official fights. No one dared bring up how Lucy punches Natsu's lights out regularly. The whole guild walked outside and crowded around the two mages and exceeds.

"Ready? Begin!" Master said. Lucy simply turned to Celeste who nodded and smirked. Suddenly Celeste turned into a petite 13 year old like Lucy except she had the face of a cat (like Pantherlily come on guys you know what I mean) and was wearing a sapphire blue dress. They both laughed at Natsu's shocked expression and began to attack. Lucy drew a katana and Celeste got out a whip. Celeste made quick work of Happy and knocked him out while Lucy played with Natsu, slashing and striking in a flurry of complex moves. Finally Lucy hit a pressure point on the battered Natsu. Everyone was stunned that Celeste could transform like that.

"I knew I forgot to tell them something!" Lucy exclaimed while the guild sweatdropped.

~time skip 2 years~

"We're back!" Lucy shouted as she and Gray entered the guild holding hands while Celeste flew around them.

A few months ago during a game of truth or dare Lucy was forced to confess to Gray how she felt. Gray, blushing like mad if I may add, had told her how he felt and since then they were inseparable. They had just come back from a monthlong mission getting rid of roaming Wveryns. Team Neptune had become the strongest team and sometimes did missions with Erza. Gray and Lucy were 15 and 16 respectively.

"Sis! Im so glad your back!" Natsu said running to his sister and hugging her to death.

"Also I can't believe you finished the mission with ice princess over here messing things up." Natsu said smirking.

"Who you calling ice princess flame brain?" Gray said angrily while taking off his shirt.

"Me stripper"

"FLAME DOLT"

"ICE LOVING WIERDO!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you calm down and Natsu. LUCY KICK!" Said an annoyed Lucy while kicking Natsu through the guild door. Other than Erza, Lucy was the only one who could stop the two from fighting.

"When is Erza coming back?" Lucy asked. Erza left on a S-class mission 3 months ago and was supposed to be back soon.

"Oh she should be back in time for you birthday next week." Mira said brightly as she looked at Lucy. She had grown from the shy small girl into a bright smart powerful lady. She always wore pretty sundresses. Today she was wearing a sky blue knee length one that matched Gray's shirt. Well if it was on his body anyway. Lucy just smiled as Celeste appeared talking about how Happy kept trying to speak to her about fish.

~Time Skip~

"ERZA'S COMING!" Screamed Celeste as she bust through the doors. Luc looked up with excitement.

"Really?! Yay Erza's coming!" Lucy said happily. True to what Mira said, Erza was back on Lucy's 16 birthday. Gray looked on amused as his girlfriend danced around the guild. As Lucy continued to dance around the guild the doors opened and Erza came in smiling.

"Hi Lucy I made sure I would come back by your birthday! Now let us party!" Erza said as they all began cheering and drinking.

~One Drink Too Many Later~

"Hey brats listen up! Next week I will send out a team to help defeat the oracion seis! The team is Natsu, Erza, Gray, Celeste, Happy, and Lucy!" Makarov announced trying not to wobble. As Mira fetched him a light pen he explained the set up of the oracion seis and who they would be teaming up with. Lucy just hugged her team mates and kissed Gray on the cheek.

"Let's go kick some oracion butt!" Natsu said while smiling the signature Dragneel grin.

"Aye!" Said Happy flying around the guild.

**A/N Sorry this is kinda short but next up we see the other guilds and what is this about Eve being Lucy's pet? Will Gray get jealous of the Trimens? Also since Lucy has all of the zodiacs except for the 13th the Gemini will not impersonate Ichiyia but there will be something else don't worry! **

**Love ya bunches,**

**freakyfangirl13**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Eve and Lucy meet! Also I have a plot hole (sort of) about Lucy's ring that repelled the flames in earlier chapters that will be resolved in this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Now to the story**

"Are you ready?" Lucy said before kissing her boyfriend. Natsu gagged while Gray just smiled and held Lucy's hand.

"Yup let's go!" Natsu said while grinning before running in the place. Lucy sighed before following. The inside was chaos. Lucy was getting annoyed with everyone talking over everyone. She tried to calm herself but it failed.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! SPEAK ONE AT A TIME!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs shocking most of the people except her friends from Fairy Tail. Gray and Nastu hid in a corner and Erza, the great Titania, had a look of fear in her eyes. Everyone went quite and Lucy smiled.

"Thats better now isn't it?" Lucy said smiling before dragging Natsu and Gray back to their group.

"Also Gray please put on some clothes." Lucy said before getting swept away by the Trimens along with Erza.

"You are so cute!"

"Please be mine!"

"We love you!"

Lucy started getting annoyed at the two taller Trimens before she saw Eve.

"OM MY GOSH HE IS SO CUTE!" Lucy shrieked before hugging Eve. He smiled at Lucy which made her even happier.

"Do you think Master Bob would let us keep him? Can you come with us?" Lucy said still saying how cute he was while everyone sweatdropped. None of them could believe this was the same person who just screamed at them. Everyone was also confused that her boyfriend was just laughing in the corner along with her brother.

"I don't think he will..." Hibiki said trying to take back his team mate before Lucy glared at him which made him back off.

"Come on Lucy you know what happened last time you wanted a little kid." Gray said unaffected by Lucy's glare as he recounted how Lucy tried to steal Romeo from Macao.

"Fine you party pooper." Lucy said pouting before she suddenly clapped.

"Are we missing anyone?" Lucy asked. as she finished the question a girl and exceed ran through the door. They had almost made it before they fell. Lucy, knowing the feeling, rushed to help the girl.

"Are you okay? That was a pretty nasty fall you took." Lucy said concerned. As she heard laughter behind her a deadly aura came around her.

"Who just laughed? She is our comrade we will treat her with respect." Lucy said pissed. The laughing people all shut up except for Natsu. Lucy simply approached him.

"Fist of the Stars." Lucy said quietly before punching Natsu in the gut. He stumbled back before falling, having the wind knocked out of him. The girl looked scared before Lucy smiled at her.

"Forgive him he is just my idiot brother Natsu. Now why don't we all introduce ourselves." Lucy said her eyes flashing gold for a second.

~After Introductions~

"Alright here is the plan-" Hibiki said before being stopped by Lucy.

"Please do not speak. Now Siam you may stop pretending to be Ichiyia." Lucy said looking at the leader of the Trimens. He growled before turning back into a man that resembled a cat.

"How did you know?" He said annoyed. Lucy didn't respond but instead held up the ring she had used to deflect Natsu's attack all those years ago. In a flash Leo appeared to see his master pissed. Very pissed.

"Leo. Please escort this man away from the premises and Trimens check in the bathroom for Ichiyia. Siam please tell your owner to save a fight for me." Lucy said coldly before the named people nodded and went to do their tasks. After all of that was finished Lucy sighed.

"I am sorry for the interruption and should probably explain how I summoned Leo without speaking. Well I received this golden ring from my dragon and she said once I had the 12 zodiacs I could summon all of my spirits just by thinking about them if I was wearing the ring. As you will learn like Natsu who never takes of his scarf from Igneel I never take off my ring from Celestica." Lucy said calmly before turning to Wendy.

"Would you like to say anything Sky Maiden?" Lucy asked seeing the girl was about to die of keeping her mouth shut.

"Do you know where Grandine is?" Wendy blurted out before she could stop herself. Lucy just shook her head and looked down.

"I'm sorry to bring it up!" Wendy said apologizing.

"No need. Now let's hear the plan." Lucy said brightly.

~Time Skip~

"OPEN GATE OF THE RAM ARIES!" Lucy screamed **(A/N She can summon them with her ring but in battle she prefers to say their titles)** as she gestured to where Erza was about to get hit with the venom from Cobra's snake.

"I'm sorry! Wool bomb!" Aries said as she made a shield to protect Erza. Lucy then saw Wendy about to be taken. She had just meet the girl but she felt like the little sister she never had.

"COME BACK HERE YOU JERKS!" Lucy screamed before she took of the ring of the zodiac spirits. Her gleaming katana appeared as she had Celeste pick her up and they went to where Wendy was. They almost reached her before Angel's spirit Siam tackled her giving them enough time to escape. Lucy was relieved that no one got hurt that badly. The one who took the most damage was Eve when he got hit by an attack when his back was turned. The mages from Fairy Tail felt pity for the Oracion Seis. If there was one thing you never should do its beat up one of Lucy's little 'brothers or sisters' that she adopted.

~Time Skip~ (Wendy gets saved yay!)

"So you are the famous Angel huh? The one who rides on wings of power?" Lucy said mockingly.

"I just hope that you are prepared for a defeat. I would just love to get my hands on your spirits." Angel said cockily. Lucy growled and could feel her eyes turn golden.

"First you try to hear our plan to attack, next you harm my family, then you steal my friend, and finally you try to say you will steal my spirits! That is unacceptable so I must punish you. HEAVEN'S EYES OF JUSTICE!" Lucy said while looking at Angel. Angel gasped in shock as she felt her magic power draining.

"What do you do to me?" Angel said. She couldn't even feel a drop of her magic power. Lucy smirked.

"I have used the eye of heavens to judge you. Certainly an angel like you would know that. The eye of justice judges my enemies then takes what is most important to them." Lucy said before calming down. Being evil so close to Nirvanna was taking its toll on her. She tried to think of the light inside of her. Angel didn't have any strength since she relied so heavily on her magic power.

"I wish to fade among the stars. I wish to fade into the sky. I wish to become an angel." Angel said before fainting. Lucy listened confused before going to help Natsu. She was startled as the raft he was on started to go off into the waterfall.

"The things I do for my brother." Lucy said sighing before pulling him off the raft and have Celeste help the two up. Lucy sighed. Suddenly a scream pierced the air. She looked up fearing that she was correct. That scream sounded like Wendy.

"Who's hurting my family now?" Lucy said as she left Natsu and took Celeste to where the scream was heard.

Lucy had found out that Wendy had almost fell off a cliff. Wendy told Lucy that they made her revive the person who traveled with her until she found her guild.

"What did he look like?" Lucy asked.

"Blue hair and he had a red tattoo over his eye." Wendy answered.

"Jellal. What if Erza sees him!" Lucy said before grabbing Wendy and Charla. "Come on we can't let those two meet again!" She finished as they ran to the meeting point arranged by Hibiki.** (A/N He made a meeting point not everyone made it sorry for all the time skips by the way)**

~ Time Skip ~

"I'll take leg 1" Natsu said confidently. They had defeated the oracion seis but there was still Brain's alter ego Zero on the loose. Lucy looked at her brother worriedly.

"Then I'll take leg 2." Lucy said as she wanted to keep an eye on her brother. Though he is technically older Lucy was the more mature one of the two.

"I'll take three" Gray said as he slung his arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"I can manage four. Men." Ichiyia said.

"I will take five." Erza said confidently.

"I will take-" Jellal started before Lucy cut him off.

"Yes you will take six."

"Who was that? They sounded familiar." Erza said. Lucy nervously dodged the question.

"No one Erza now let's go!" Lucy said before heading off.

5 minutes to Destruct

Lucy could hear the battle from the 1st leg. She wanted to go help but she didn't know how long it would take. Lucy put her ring in front of her. Gemini appeared floating around her.

"Please check on Natsu. You know where he is." Lucy said. The Gemini nodded turning into Lucy before running down to where Natsu is.

3 minutes to Destruct (with Natsu)

Natsu was in an intense fight with Zero before he saw 'Lucy' appear.

"Luce you have to finish the plan!" Natsu screamed at her. Lucy just laughed before holding up her hands. Natsu grinned when he saw no golden ring. Lucy always practiced with Gemini without her ring in case someone could get their hands on it and so her friends knew it wasn't her.

"I summon gate of the ram, the lion. Aries, Leo!" Gemini said before nodding to Zero. The two spirits understood that Lucy gave Gemini the power to summon other spirits a long time ago. Leo light his hand up and punched the air in front of him as Aries shot out a wool web.

"Lullaby of Light!** (A/N because she is wool like comfort and he uses regulus impact which makes his hand glow. Get it? Sorry for all the A/N's this is probably the last one).** "The two said as the attack hit Zero right in the gut.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S WING SLASH OF EXPLODING STARS!" Gemini yelled as she made an X in front of her. Zero went flying back before he slammed into a wall. Gemini winked at Natsu and mouthed finish him before disappearing with Aries and Leo.

"Thanks sis." Natsu said as he advanced on Zero.

1 minute to Destruction (with Lucy)

"Your welcome bro." Lucy said softly as the seconds counted down. About 10 left.

"Okay here it goes." Lucy said as she readied her katana.

"Now." Lucy said before she rammed her katana into the lacrima orb. It cracked in half before smashing into pieces.

"Let's find the others."

~Time Skip ~

"What do you mean?" Wendy said as she saw her guild disappear. Lucy stood next to her while hugging her protectively.

"Don't worry we all have scars from the past but it makes us who we are in the present. All that matters now is living each day with as much happiness as we can muster because even if we want to cry we can always make someone smile." Lucy said brightly as she saw Wendy was about to cry. Lucy then turned to the disappearing guild.

"Don't worry you can go now. I will take care of her and let her have a home." Lucy said to the guild master who smiled before fading away. Lucy simply stood up brushing off the dirt on her clothes.

"Now let's go home shall we?" Lucy said smiling at her guild members.

**A/N Sorry I finished these yesterday but I couldn't update since I had to go to the orthodontist. Sorry again. Up next is probably... IDK I didn't plan this far to be honest. Oops!**

**Love ya bunches,**

**freakyfangirl13 **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi! So since I did a major time skip this will be Team Neptune recounting all of their adventures to Wendy. Such as Lullaby, Galuna Island, Phantom Lord guild, and the Tower of Heaven. So most of the adventures are with Natsu and Erza because Master declared the missions are too advanced for just the two of them yet Team Neptune will always be one of the sub groups. For example "Okay Lucy, Gray, and Celeste you take this path while we take the other path." **

**Here are the Teams **

**Team Natsu: Erza, Natsu, and Happy.**

**Team Neptune: Gray, Lucy, and Celeste. (Wendy and Carla join Team N after this chapter)**

**Also I want to thank all the people, who follow this story it means a lot to me that some people care :)**

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**To the story!**

"Are you liking Fairy Tail so far Wendy?" Lucy said as she pulled Gray and Celeste over to the empty table Wendy was sitting at.

"Great people tell me all the cool stories you've done like defeat the cursed objects of Zeref single handedly, destroyed the moon, defeated the strongest guild in minutes, and survived Etheron!" Wendy said happily. Lucy and Gray exchanged glances.

"Um Wendy those stories are a bit stretched. I know! How about we tell you what happened right now?" Lucy said while Gray nodded. Wendy looked on excited.

"Really!? Thank you!" Wendy said. The two just smiled.

"Well let's start with lullaby..." Lucy said thoughtfully.

**(A/N So bold is Gray speaking and italics is Lucy speaking. Also these all happen during the two year gap in chapter 5)**

_"I was still new at the guild and had just formed Team Neptune with Gray. The only other mission I had taken was to work at a circus for a week with Gray._

**We were chilling and talking with Mira about our mission when we heard that Erza was coming. Lucy was excited while Natsu and I were terrified. She came back with a huge demon horn and requested that Natsu, Lucy, and I accompany her on a mission.**

_Of course this worried us since you have surely seen how strong Erza is and she would be truly desperate to team Gray and Nastu up together. Anyway we all accepted and it turned out that a dark guild, Eisenwald, had discovered the cursed flute of Zeref. This flute was dark magic that if heard could kill you. It was a horrible mass murder device. After we departed the train we realized we had left my brother who gets terrible motion sickness on the train. He saw Lullaby, the flute, and confirmed our fears. We went to investigate and it lead us to a high jacked train that was stalled at a station._

**We first thought they wanted to project the flute over the broadcasting systems in the station but it turned out they just wanted to trap us in the station so they could complete their real agenda. Kill all the guild masters in Clover Town. Nastu first beat up their wind mage before the person we left alive and brought with us betrayed us stealing Lullaby. As we reached Clover Town Lullaby got annoyed at us 'weaklings' and transformed into its demon form.**

_We all began to fight it. Natsu and I used dragon slaying magic to make holes appear in it while Gray used his molding magic to stab it with various weapons and Erza used her swords to cut it open. It tried to unleash its murder magic but since it took so many cuts it sounded like a balloon losing air. _

We finally all launched a last attack at it which made it disintegrate... And destroyed the guild meeting hall." The two finished giggling lightly along with Wendy.

"What happened to you guys next? Galuna Island right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes want to hear about that next?" Gray asked. Wendy nodded eagerly.

_Well Natsu decided he was prepared for an S-Class mission without being S-Class. So of course he dragged me and Celeste along with him. I agreed because without me he would have destroyed the whole island. As we headed out to the island we ran into some well... trouble._

**Yeah right. Anyway Master had heard that Natsu stole the request for Galuna Island so they sent me to go bring them back. As I got there they were about to board a boat and Lucy pulled me in before I could retaliate. So we headed out to Galuna island. It was all fine before a giant wave came and crashed into us. Luckily we crash landed on the island.**

_After hearing from the chief about the curse we decided to check the Lunar Temple. On our way we defeated a giant rat and Erza came to join us though she was quite angry until she saw me __**(A/N Don't worry you will know why later)**__. Erza and Natsu went to the temple while we went to a summoning ground overlooking the island. There we meet Lyon who was Gray's fellow student who told us of his plans to revive Deliora._

**Deliora was a evil monster who wrecked havoc and killed my family. Lyon planned to revive it to show he had surpassed Ur in strength. Of course this was a foolish idea since Ur was on par with one of the ten wizards saints and Deliora destroyed many towns. Though Lyon didn't listen to reason and instead fought with me. I lost terribly and Lyon used it as a chance to escape.**

_At this same time Lyon had trapped me in an iced cage. I finally broke it by using a Heaven's Light spell. Once I did I noticed that Erza and Natsu were following some followers of Lyon so I made Gemini transform into Mira to guard Gray while I went to help. It was chaos once I arrived. A giant blob of destructive goop was coming down on us before Natsu destroyed it with a flame. Natsu took out two of them who he politely nicknamed 'eyebrows' and 'fido' while I had to take care of a doll make mage. I couldn't use spirits so instead I took her out using the purest attack I could. Soul cleanse of the Starry Heaven's Dragon. It erases darkness from ones apologized and said it was for love so I released her. _

**While Lucy was coming back to the temple to disable the moon drip spell I was trying to defeat Lyon again. I am ashamed to say I tried to use Ice Shell. The magic would lock Lyon away forever but I would become the ice surrounding him. Luckily Natsu stopped me or else I wouldn't be here today. I finally defeated him because he only used one hand which makes his magic unbalanced. After that we discovered it was too late to stop Deliora. We rusehd to keep it contained only to realize that Ur's magic had weakened it over the 10 years and Natsu took it down in seconds.**

_We went back to the village confused that the villagers were still demons before Erza launched a spaer at the 'moon' which was really just crytaliized and condensed evil which was actually a memory spell. You see the villagers had always been demons but the spell made them believe they were humans. _

Wendy was shocked. These tales were a lot different than the rumors. She proceeded for them to go on to the next tale. Defeating Phantom Lord.

_Well Phantom Lord was hired by my 'father' to take Natsu and I back to home so we could be married off and expand the company. So they attacked the guild hall while we were all at home. Master told us to not take action until a few days later when they brutally attacked Team Shadow Gear and hung them on the tree in the middle of the park with the Phantom Lord symbol carved into Levy's stomach._

**At that Makarov declared war on Phantom Lord. He brought the whole guild with him and we attacked. Easily we cycled through most of the guild. We were almost done with the floor members when we got our first injury. Romeo got hit in the back by knife. This made Lucy furious and her whole body radiated a golden aura. The Element 4 member Aria couldn't even deplete her magic power by a drop.**

_I called out for Heaven's Angel and Demon of Justice which is basically the most powerful form of heavens eyes of justice. It transforms me into a demon with the light magic of an angel. The whole guild Phantom Lord lost their magical power except for their master who was too far away. Only Juvia and Gajeel kept their magic power but their guild marks had disappeared and they couldn't bring them back. The rest of Fairy Tail made quick work of the guild members while I attacked Gajeel. _

**Let's just say that her punishment made Team Shadow Gear's beating seem like the best present ever and he still hasn't fully healed. After that we left an anonymous tip to the Rune Knights and left. Lucy and Natsu went to their 'father's' mansion to teach him a lesson.**

_Once we arrived all the servants could feel my aura and directed me to Jude at once. As we entered the room he paled dramatically before I beat him senseless with Natsu attacking every once in a while as well. I finally let my eyes turn golden as I used judgement on him before giving one last Lucy Kick and left. Never turning around. Mysteriously a few days later Jude lost all of his fortune and was forced to hand over the Heartfillia estate to me since I was the highest buyer. I kicked him out and he hasn't contacted me since._

Wendy gave Lucy a hug. No matter how indifferent she seemed Wendy knew she missed the old happy version of her father.

"This next quest was more of Team Natsu's so it will be short." Gray said before they began again.

_I had entered a raffle to go to a casino resort and could take three friends so I asked Natsu, Gray, and Erza to come along with our exceeds. At the hotel we all were ambushed from people from the Tower of Heaven who kidnapped Erza. We went after her because they planned to use her as a human sacrifice to revive someone. Erza grew up in the Tower of Heaven with her friends before she escaped to come to Fairy Tail._

**We entered the tower and had to fight some protectors of justice or some crap like that. Lucy and I used a unison raid to get rid of it before we had Celeste fly us out of the tower since the Etheron was about to hit the tower due to the evil plan of Jellal being on the council. All we knew was that Simon gave his life to save Erza and that Natsu saved Erza from being enveloped by madness.**

Wendy couldn't believe what Jellal did. 'He was so nice to me' she said.

"Well that's all of our big adventures and we don't want to bore you with every detail." Lucy said smiling before going to the bar and ordering a water. Gray just grinned at Wendy before getting into a fight with Natsu. As the fight got out of hand Natsu threw a flame ball at his sister who simply turned with lightning fast reflexes and drew her katana which collected the power of Natsu's flames.

"Do you wish to fight me?" Lucy asked calmly as she zeroed in on Natsu. He quickly shook his head before she grinned and put her katana away.

"Great! I need to save my energy for the S-Class exams." Lucy said smiling. She got the title of S-Class after defeating Phantom Lord yet no one really knew except for the other S-Class mages, Celeste, and Gray because she never liked to talk about it. Gray smirked as Natsu mumbled about how he would get into S-Class before his sister. Too bad he didn't know that train had already left the station.

**A/N School is starting in two days so I will try to update on chapter per week. Sorry because I have been updating like two chapters every two days but if I get a b average or below my school puts me on probation and I will have to move to a new district if it continues. Yeah kinda harsh but whatevs. Next up is the S-Class exam.**

**Love ya bunches, **

**freakyfangirl13**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So in this chapter is the S-Class exams. If you remember last chapter I said that Lucy was an S-Class mage so she will possibly be fighting her friends. The Seven Kin of Purgatory will appear and so will Acnologia. With 4 dragon slayers can Acnologia be defeated or will an even more shocking secret come out of this situation?**

**Also here is who is fighting who just in case you get lost**

**Natsu vs. Gildarts**

**Cana vs. Freed**

**Elfman vs. Mira **

**Juvia vs. Erza**

**Gray vs. Lucy**

**Rest- Mest**

**Rest- Levy**

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**To the story mates!**

"Now the participants for the S-Class exams are Freed, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Gray, Natsu, Mest, and Levy! They will be competing in teams of two for the title of S Class! Choose your partners carefully." Gramps said as they all went off scurrying for partners. Gray just winked at Lucy and stayed seated. Lucy rolled her eyes, who knew what he had planned. Probably going to team up with Leo. Ever since she saved him he came out of his gate a lot and Gray became great friends with him. Natsu just fist bumped Happy. Levy was picked up by Gajeel who said he was her partner, Freed teamed up with Bixlow, in Evergreen's rage she teamed up with Elfman, Lisanna agreed to team up with Juvia, and Mest talked to Wendy. Lucy was sad that Cana hadn't found a partner yet. Just then Romeo walked up to her. Lucy smiled happily at her little brother. 'Hope he doesn't think I will go easy in him' she thought smirking. Lucy was still wary about Mest. She didn't have a single memory of him. Shaking it off she sighed. 'I just have to keep an eye on him and talk to master' Lucy thought. Still she couldn't suppress a chuckle, this was going to be interesting.

~Time Skip~

"This is Fairy Tail's sacred island Tenroujima. We shall have the exams here. For round one we will have battles! There are eight tunnels each leading down a different path. Four of these tunnels lead to S Class mages. Two will meet up with each other and the last two are resting tunnels which no one battles and you automatically get into the second round." Master said while the teams looked confused.

"Hey gramps! Who is the fourth S Class mage?" Natsu asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked brother." Lucy said as she stood next to Gildarts, Erza, and Mira. Everyone but Gray and the exceed in her shoulder were shocked. Lucy smirked at their faces.

"Sorry brother and friends but I will not go easy on you. I'm especially sorry if I meet you Romeo or you Wendy." Lucy said as she smiled at the two before glaring at Mest as if to say protect Wendy with your life. He just gulped and nodded knowing she was onto him.

"Well now please go to a tunnel!" Master said as all the S Class mages walked towards them. Lucy went up to Mest.

"If Wendy gets hurt it will be your fault, Doranbalt." Lucy whispered before smiling and walking away. He hid his shock before nodding and running after Wendy.

~With Lucy~

Lucy heard someone come near her as she meditated. She could feel a spirit and smirked. Her boyfriend decided to pay her a visit and bring her strongest spirit. How nice of him. She looked to Celeste and smirked mouthing follow my lead. As the footsteps reached her cavern she smiled. Gray looked at her before cussing. Leo looked to see why his friend was so angry and when he saw Lucy he freaked. She could send him back to the spirit world on a flash no matter how strong he was.

"Don't worry Leo I believe in fair frights and will not send you back. Also Gray don't lose hope yet. Celeste you may sit this fight out. After all they only need to fight me." Lucy said slowly opening her eyes and getting up. As she stood she sighed in content.

"Sorry Gray but I must evaluate your progress so please attack me." Lucy said. Gray and Leo started timing their attacks barely giving Lucy time to dodge. When she faked injury and Gray stopped and Leo turned to help her she sighed.

"You guys I am the enemy do not stop attacking because I faked an injury. Strike one. NOW ATTACK ME SERIOUSLY AND I WILL RETALIATE SERIOUSLY." Lucy yelled as she softly punched them both. They both looked at her before grinning and Gray took off his shirt. Leo lit up his hand and they attacked in a flurry before seeing a smirking Lucy lift both her hands and there was no gold ring. They both were surprised as they turned to see the real Lucy with her katana ready to slash them. She hit them with a series of confusing and hard to follow moves that left them with light scratches. They both stood before sending a combo attack her way. Lucy summoned Virgo and pointed down before sinking into the floor of the cave. She popped up under them and gave them both a swift punch to the stomach. They fell to the ground trying to regain their breath before Gray stood up making his famous seven sword dance. Lucy was surprised and one slashed her arm. Gray looked on in shock as she just smiled.

"Using an unsuspected attack when the enemy is recovering. Plus one point." Lucy said grinning she opened the gate of Libra.

"Change gravity please." Lucy said as Gray quickly iced his and Leo's feet to the floor. Lucy smiled again.

"Quick thinking strategy that thwarts enemies attacks. Plus one point. Total of one point since you had a strike earlier." Lucy said as she examined his form. She dismissed Libra with a thank you before making a claw over her heart and throwing it at Gray. He made a shield to block most of the attack and absorbed the rest. Lucy smiled before sighing.

"I didn't want to do this but I have to. Heaven's Dragon Guardian. Human form." Lucy said before her clothes were replaced with a white dress and her hair formed a braided halo around her head. She had weird golden shining tattoos up and down her arms.

"Secret art starry heaven's dragons vortex." Lucy said as .gray became trapped in a box that sealed off his magic. At the time Leo was sneaking up behind Lucy who turned and grabbed the fist that was bout to hit her.

" Nice job. Sending an ally to do a surprise attack while enemy is attacked. Plus one point. Grand total two points and Leo. LUCY KICK!" Luxury said before kicking him onto the other side of the cavern. Gray saw Lucy's concentration on the magic break for a second and that was all he needed to get out of the trap. Lucy finally sighed before speaking.

"Starry Heaven's dragon exploding roar!" Lucy said as both Gray and Leo were injured.

"You utilized a enemies weakness and exploited it. Plus one point. Though you did not beat me as an evaluator I admire your talent and strategy. You have the required three points to become S Class. Congratulations you may pass." Lucy said before having Celeste pick her up as they went to the camp.

As Lucy arrived she saw all the other S Class mages at their special camp. The others were at the competitor's camp with Master. She smiled at her fellow members before sitting down.

"How did it go for you guys?" Lucy said.

"Well Elfman got pass me because Evergreen said they were getting married and I was so shocked that I passed out." Mira said sheepishly. Lucy laughed before turning to Erza.

"I defeated Juvia because she wasn't focused on our fight and was going easy on me." Erza said annoyed as if she hated the idea someone would go easy on her.

"I beat Natsu but since he admitted defeat and bowed down gracefully knowing his limits I considered him passed." Gildarts said. Lucy smiled at that. She had spent time with Cana and Gildarts when she was younger and he was the one that thought what it means to be S Class.

"I won against Gray but since he used four of my criteria of being S Class I let him pass." Lucy said while sharing a grin with Gildarts.

"I also heard that Cana beat Freed, Levy got a rest tunnel, and Mest got a rest tunnel. About that do you guys think that something is weird about Mest?" Erza said. Lucy nodded before smiling. Wendy and Romeo were safe.

'Yes something is wrong with him. I called Gemini to impersonate him and they said he was Doranbalt from the magic council.' Lucy thought but knew she couldn't say anything. She already was keeping a close eye on him and if she said her thoughts the whole guild would go into a panic. Besides he is only there to investigate if they will cause more damage. She simply sighed before they went to the competitor's camp.

~Time Skip~

Celeste put Lucy down as Master finished explaining the rules of the second challenge.

"Who do you think will pass this level Lucy?" Master asked curiously.

"Well I think Levy will figure it out, Gray might, Cana has Romeo who can problem solve, and Mest has Wendy who is smart. Other than that, please forgive me, but I think they will fail." Lucy said with a playful smirk.

"Master can you feel that presence in the air? It is too dirty to be considered Mavis' magic." Lucy said her features sobering. Master nodded gravely before teleporting them to the grave.

"Yes but what worries me is that it seems familiar to me. As you know there have only been three masters of Fairy Tail: Mavis, me, and Precht Gaeblog. He was the one who picked me to be Master. After picking me he babbled off nonsense of there being no difference between light and darkness and left forever. Of course he was still young so he had plenty of time left to make another guild. What worries me is that he is behind this." Master said. Lucy frowned before sighing.

"If that is the case they will no doubt plan an attack. I will go try to get everyone together so we can fight as a group." Lucy said before walking out of the tunnel and going to find her teammates.

Lucy had just found Elfman and Evergreen before running into trouble. Celeste was flying abode the island to try to find more members and Lucy was alone. Out of nowhere a fat man came up to her holding a doll. **(A/N I'm sorry I can't do his speech impediment)**

"Who are you?" Lucy said seriously. The man paused for a second.

"TOO SLOW." Lucy shouted before summoning Gemini to give her the run down.

"A member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. His magic is that if he gets a hair of yours in his doll you are at his will. The SKoP** (A/N That is way too long to spell every time so yeah)** objective is to retrieve the dark wizard Zeref who is on this island." Gemini said before disappearing. Lucy was trying to hold her rage in as she turned to him.

"Let's fight. Starry Heavens power release. Dragon Knockout! Starry Heaven's dragon roar! Simple form Celestial. Wing slash of the Celestial dragon! Celestial Dragon Power Cluster!" Lucy shouted as all the attacks mixed together into a giant light beam that made him unconscious.

"Oopsie daisy!" Lucy said as Celeste flew down next to her.

"Levy and Gajeel are fighting a chicken man and fat dude named Kawazu and Yomazu. A strong man named Azuma is fighting Erza. I also saw that a dude named Rustyrose is fighting Mira, Elfman, and Evergreen who made it to camp. They might need help but I saw Lisanna heading toward them. Juvia is engaging in combat with Meredy. I believe that Juvia, Erza, and the Strauss bunch plus Evrgreen might win since they are at par on skill. I saw Freed and Bixlow head towards camp and Levy was being pushed back by the tag team. Cana is with Romeo by the tunnels which is undiscovered by our enemy luckily. Natsu just saw Zeref and was hit with a blast but his scarf absorbed it. Gray is trailing Ultear the eldest member but I couldn't find Mest or Wendy. Gildarts has been on the boat unaware of the fight." Celeste said. Lucy got mad at Mest. If Wendy was hurt... Oh if she was hurt Lucy didn't want to be Doranbalt.

Once she arrived at camp she got good news. Sort of. She had discovered that five of the Seven Kin of Purgatory members had been defeated. Kain Hikaru, Ultear, Azuma, Rustyrose, and Meredy had all been taken down as well as the two henchman. Lucy left to go find Wendy. After ten minutes of searching she found her by the tunnels with Romeo and Cana.

"Hey guys! What has happened to you so far?" Lucy said brightly as she hugged them.

"Well I heard about a spell at Mavis' grave that gave you the power to defend your friends and we saw Wendy on the way so we brought her along." Cana said with a new tattoo running along her arm.

"Thank you! So far from the Seven Kin of Purgatory we have five down. The remaining two are Zoldeo and Zancrow. Also their master is unaccounted for as well as ours but I'm worried because Master Hades was the second guild master and taught Gramps everything he knows. By the way Wendy how did 'Mest' leave?" Lucy asked kindly.

"He left me on a hill then teleported away." Wendy said. Lucy scowled.

"I'm going to need to visit the magical council once we get off this island." Lucy grumbled before they set off to the camp with the others.

"Hello everyone glad we all got together! Can someone give me a run down of what happened?" Lucy said now in charge with the other S Class mages since Master was still recovering.

"I can. So far six members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory are defeated. Their Master and the objective Zeref are still on this island as well as Zoldeo. The troops are under Zoldeo's command so defeat him defeat them and everything else is looking alright for us but I overheard some of them talk about Acnologia." Levy announced. Lucy gasped and staggered back in shock.

"Acnologia?" Lucy asked in a whisper. Everyone looked confused but Celeste who was just as shocked.

"No it can't be. That's impossible." Celeste whispered as everyone else was still confused. After a little while Lucy just stood up.

"Okay Natsu I need you to go with Gray and Erza to defeat Master Hades. Gramps has weakened him so it should be easier. Also Wendy you come with Celeste and I to defeat Zoldeo. Everyone else please defend the camp. I will meet up with Natsu and the rest after Zoldeo is defeated." Lucy said to them. Wendy and Charla walked up to her and the four headed off.

"Are you ready Wendy? This guy is infused with a very powerful silver key so be careful. I need you to fight him while I force the spirit out of him." Lucy said as they arrived where they heard Zoldeo was. Sure enough he appeared as they looked around.

"Well? Let's fight** (A/N In case you couldn't tell that is her catch phrase like Natsu's I'm all fired up)**! Lucy said as Wendy began attacking while she said a spell.

"The mix of worlds

The mix of fate

Let the mix evaporate!

The cross of timelines

The cross of spirit and man

Let them become who they can!

SOUL UNHINGE!" Lucy said at Zoldeo. He gasped and staggered back before becoming unconscious as a spirit came from his body. The spirit became a tall man in his twenties wearing a suit like Leo's. He had black hair with the tips a blood red color and his eyes were red.

"Hello Lucy I'm the spirit of weapons and my name is Artillery but most call me Art. Please forgive me for fighting you your mom gave this key to her faithful servant before he fell into darkness and combined with me. I can turn into any weapon. Here is my key and I'm available any day of the week." Art said as he handed Lucy a key with a smile. The he disappeared and Lucy infused him into her ring with the other spirits. She called on Gemini to tell her what was happening with Natsu.

"They need some help." Gemini Natsu said. Lucy nodded before sending them back and having Celeste carry her. As they got there Lucy stayed in the back as she saw Laxus had arrived. ' I knew he wouldn't leave behind his family.' Lucy thought as she took out her katana and provided a distraction. She slashed through a dark beam shot at her before hitting him with the katana which made him fall in pain.

"This katan was made with the metals of the heavens and is covered in stardust. Basically any dark attack is useless against it. Now lets buy your exacutioner some time. SHOOTING STAR OF THE STARRY HEAVEN'S DRAGON!" Lucy said before a giant star hit him knocking him backwards and unconsious.

"Looks like you got an unpgrade brohter." Lucy said smiling as Natsu started to shoot sparks.

"Now let's head back to camp." Said Lucy as they trudged back through Tenroujima.

It was so sudden no one was sure what happened. One minute they were about to baord the boat then a giant dragon came. Lucy just looked at it with shock.

"ACNOLOGIA!" Lucy screamed at it causing it to turn. She began walking towards it as everyone else tried to stop her. Acnologia turned to her with confusion in its red eyes.

"Nola I missed you!" Lucy said as she ran towards him. Nola, Acnologia, disappeared in a golden light and in his place stood a small dragon about knee level on Lucy. The small dragon started taking.

"Oh Lucy thank you so much! That mean Master Hades summoned my demon form and tried to make me hurt you guys. He also made me hurt some man with orange har and a cloak! I didn't want to but since I was under the spell I had to!" The baby Nola said.

"Excuse me what's going on?" Gramps asked.

"Oh well when I was searching for Fairy Tail I found his little guy with a hurt wing. I took care of him for two years and he became my friend. Nola taught me how to spot darkness in someone before he was summoned in his demon form and had to leave so he wouldn't hurt me. Can I take him to the guild? I will take responsibility for him." Lucy explained.

"Well if you promise there will be no problem but what do you do when he gets mad?" Gramps said.

"Well I do this. Contain dragon!" Lucy said as she held up her golden ring. Suddenly Nola was gone and her ring had intricate black designs swirled on it.

" It will contain him and he will never be able to get out unless I free him. It hides him in a world just for dragons but I can never go there. Celestica is in that world but I can never get to her." Lucy said sadly as she let back out Nola.

"So master who got into S Class?" Mira asked.

"Well I decided that since Mest fled and the Seven Kin of Purgatory attacked we shall not pick anyone this year but there is always next year." Gramps said.

"Well I think its time to go home." Lucy said as they boarded the boat.

**A/N IM SO SORRY! This chapter and chapter seven were written like five days ago but I forgot to upload them because I thought I already did! Thank you for following and favoriting this story it means a lot to me. I tried to make it extra long for you guys. Also here is what Lucy's ring can do:**

**- deflect attacks from dragon slaying magic and dark magic since Celestica is the dragon of the starry HEAVENS**

**- turn into a katana**

**- summon any of her spirits gold or silver**

**- goes to the dragon realm but only dragons may enter**

**That's all I can think of and again sorry! By the way there is a time skip but it won't be seven years.**

**Love ya bunches, **

**freakyfangirl13**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi guys it's been like a week and I wanted to say school is already kicking my butt. Enough of that anyway this chapter is starting when everyone goes to the first grand magic games with a short intro. Also I want to clear some things up because people are confused.**

**1. I know people will hate me but I totally think Juvia and Lyon are SUPER cute! So in my story she will not like Gray or hate Lucy. Yet when she gets with Lyon she might get very possessive of him... **

**2. I understand Zeref made Acnologia. Also I thought that since they resurrected Zeref and had his 'keys' that they would be able to summon his creature as well as during the anime when Zeref confronts Hades he says 'why did you summon him here?' Or something of that nature so I assumed that Hades had control. Sorry if that's wrong.**

**3. Let me explain baby Acnologia (Nola). Since they started looking for the keys they stirred Acnologia. When he woke he attacked Gildarts or the 'orange haired man in the cape' because they awakened him. Imagine if someone woke you from they best sleep of your life. Anyway because Gildarts attacked back as well as others he meet one of them got lucky and hit Nola's wing. When he was injured he shrinked to his smaller form to restore energy and Lucy found him. They became best friends until he had to leave because with so many parts of Zeref found he was becoming unstable and didn't want to hurt her.**

**I hope that explains it all! :D**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL. **

**To the story my lovelies!**

"Hey Lucy! Look we did it!" Nola and Celeste shouted in unison. They had been working on combining their magic power into a super attack and they just mastered it.

"Great lets go back to the guild." Lucy said. They had all been training since S Class exams a year ago. The exam this year was postponed without explanation but the master said he had something to discuss. As they arrived she went to sit with Wendy, Gray, and Romeo she smiled. They had become her group since Natsu got together with Lisanna.

"HEY BRATS! We are participating in the first ever Grand Magic Games! The winner is the strongest guild in Fiore. Our team will be Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza." Gramps said.

Lucy smiled before kissing Gray.

"Looks like Team Neptune got in! I can use Nola because he can stay in my ring!" Lucy said smiling at Gray. He smiled back at her.

"I wonder who the competition is?" Gray said. Just then Natsu came up.

"Who cares let's train! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said grinning.

It had been six months and they were waiting for the Grand Magic Games to start. Everyone had improved greatly and Lucy had unlocked her second origin. As they were chatting the building started to rumble and a pumpkin started talking.

"Is that just me or did we all see the pumpkin start talking?" Lucy asked the group. They all nodded before listening.

"A sky maze! We so got this! We got Nola!" Lucy said. They all clambered on Nola's back who had become much bigger and was about the height of Lucy's head. As they flew around they finally found a portal that looked like it was the exit. When they entered is was an entirely different world.

"I got this covered!" Lucy said before a small penguin with a compass on his head appeared. He pointed them to the finish and they ran. They arrived in first place before going back to the hotel for the first day of the GMG.

As they entered the arena the cheers were defeaning. Lucy has used her magic to make the ground behind them sparkle and shimmer like they were walking on glitter clouds.

"Our first game is magical chairs (A/N Work with me I have to make up ALL the events since they don't repeat. Also only six teams are participating because Raven Tail isn't a light guild yet, I think.) Every team has one chair with their insignia on it. You must find your chair in the event! If you find someone else's chair you may destroy it and each time your chair is destroyed it is one point to the destroyer and minus a point to the person who's chair it was. Get to your chair first to get the most points! Please pick your contestants!" Mato, the pumpkin, said.

"I will go. I need to scope out the other guilds and since only Erza and I have second origin it would be wise to send one of us but I believe we will need Erza later." Lucy said. Everyone agreed as she stepped into the middle. Blue Pegasus sent in Hibiki, Mermaid Heel sent in Milliana, Sabertooth sent in Rogue, Quatro Ceberus sent in Bahcus, and Lamia Scale sent in Lyon. Suddenly all of the competitors were standing in a giant maze. Lucy chuckled as the games began.

"Secret Dragon Art! Dragon takeover! Battle Form!" Lucy said as in her place a golden dragon with brown eyes appeared. She flew into the sky while looking. She saw others chairs and smashed them all before quickly flying to hers while transforming into a human and sitting. Lucy found the lacrima and winked.

"Did I win?" She asked while smiling. Her team mates chuckled as she sat down waiting for the game to be over.

"The winner was Fairy Tail with fourteen points for destroying all opponents chairs and getting to their's first! In second place is Sabertooth with twelve, third is Lamia Scale with eight, fourth is Mermaid Heel with five points, fifth is Blue Pegasus with three points and in last place is Quatro Ceberus with one point! Please stay with us for the second event." Mato said. After he was done the guild turned to Lucy.

"That was great!"

"Nice job Lu-chan!"

"Winning is man!"

"I'll drink to that!"

I think you can tell who said what. Lucy just smiled and hugged Celeste.

"Thanks guys! It was only because of your support I won." Lucy said, her cheeks tinged pink from all of the attention.

"Thank you for waiting! The next event is called Guild Strength! Two guilds are sitting out because of this and they are... Mermaid Heel and Quatro Ceberus! The rules are each guild will pick leader to choose the guild they work with. After the teams are picked you will battle the other team. Once you have chosen a team each person must choose a person from the other guild to team up with. Fairy Tail picks first!" Mato said. Lucy was their leader as she was great with strategy.

"We pick Blue Pegasus!" Lucy said while everyone sweatdropped. Mato looked flustered as he continued.

"Very well! That leaves Sabertooth and Lamia Scale!" Mato said sweat dropping. Lucy just waved at Eve who waved back smiling. As Lucy led her team over to them Eve ran up to Lucy.

"Can I be your partner?" He said still smiling. She nodded as the others went to make teams. Wendy was approached by Hibiki and she nodded. Erza was with Ichyia, Gray was with Ren, and Natsu was asking a giant bunny questions. Lucy glared at Hibiki as if to say 'keep Wendy safe or I'll hurt you'. Hibiki nodded before they all stood for battle.

"Begin!" Mato said as Lucy and Eve went towards Chelia and Rufus.

"Oh your magic will be fun to see." Lucy said smirking while looking at Rufus.

"Well I wouldn't sell yourself short. It will be a joy to learn your magic." Rufus said back as they got into battle stance. Eve went towards Chelia and they began fighting.

"God slayer roar!" Chelia said.

"White Night Blast!" Eve said in response. Lucy just watched in pride as Eve hit Chelia but started to glare when she heard Rufus say something and an attack come at her. She held out her ring.

"Been playing with dark magic haven't ya? It's rude to attack someone when they aren't looking you know. It's a shame because now I have to attack." Lucy said sighing as if this whole event bothered her. She pulled out her katana and Rufus' eyes widened.

"Oh yeah I forgot! You can't take magic from other worlds oh no. See this is from the celestial world forged with the love of my spirits and the pride of my dragon. We will not loose to the likes of you." Lucy said with a evil glint in her eye as she attacked him so fast even his memory couldn't keep up.

"Learn that Magic is Only As Strong as it's user! You my friend are WEAK!" Lucy screamed as she hit his pressure point. He fell to the ground as she picked up his hat.

"Doesn't this look great on me?" Lucy asked while winking as the lacrima before looking at Eve. He had offered Chelia his hand and she took it though she resigned. Lucy smiled before seeing Hibiki fall. Wendy turned to heal him but didn't see the beam of magic going towards her. Lucy ran and jumped in front of her taking the blast while her allies looked on in horror.

"SISTER!" Natsu screamed as Lucy fell to one knee. She held up her hand before standing. Sting, who had launched the attack, was terrified.

"Who dares attack my FRIENDS?!" Lucy shouted while the crowd was silent.

"Allies you may rest I can take on the rest." Lucy said. The only enemies left were Lyon, Minerva, Rogue, and Sting. They all looked scared as her eyes flashed golden before becoming black. Pitch black.

"Dragon Extinction! One move clear out!

Starry Heavens hear my call

Through a attack they shall fall

Fear the dragons in the sky

The mighty clear out let carnage fly!"Lucy screamed as they all were blown to the opposite end of the arena.

"HAVE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON? ATTACK ME FOOLS!" Lucy screamed as the crowd outside the games were scared.

"I believe the match is over. The winners are Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail." Mato said nervously as the crowd cheered halfheartedly. Fairy Tail dragged away Lucy for medical attention as Mato spoke.

"That is all for today folks see you tommorrow! But before we go here is the score board.

In first with 19 points is fairy tail!

In second with 12 is Sabertooth!

Tied for third are Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus with 8 points!

In fourth with 5 points is Mermaid Heel!

Finally in last place is Quatro Ceberus!" Mato said.

"Well now we party!" Lucy said as Fairy Tail cheered while rushing to the bar.

**A/N I hope you like it but sorry if it is rushed or short to you but I want to split the GMG up into five chapters. Now I know I don't do this but if you could please review leaving ideas for events that would help me. I'm sorry I left out two guilds from the second event but I really wanted to show Lucy and Eve because I just think that she considers him her little brother but whatever. Anyway please review with events and I'll see you next week. The reason the updates are more spaced is I am working on a story I haven't posted yet but will once I finish it. **

**Love ya bunches,**

**freakyfangirl13 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys this is me again (duh) and I've got day two of the GMG! So totally unrelated but when should I end this story? I was thinking of ending it pretty soon because I have a new story I really want to start. Also my new story takes place during the GMG just because I love them! Back on track I am updating this quicker this time because I got the sweetest review ever and it made me feel so happy that people actually are reading this story so yeah thank you! Also I don't think I will be putting the points anymore because it's too confusing so I'll just say like first place, etc. Lastly Warcry was the reserve in my fanfiction while Bachus was the member for Quatro Cerberus. Just kidding this is lastly but the bunny isn't in Blue Pegasus because I wanna go to edolas soon. So it would be Jenny and I know my timeline is off but whatever at least it's going to happen. :D**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Huzzah to the story!**

The hotel was quiet as Lucy put on her GMG uniform. It was a golden tank top like shirt with a royal purple Fairy Tail mark in the middle of her chest with black trimming. She was also wearing purple leggings and black knee high boots. Over her shirt was a black open jacket with a golden Fairy Tail mark on the back. She looked over at the sleeping figures of her team. She wasn't worried about Erza since she could requip but the rest of them needed to be up to change.

"It's time to wake up." Lucy said softly as she shook them. Wendy, Erza, and Gray got up soon after and changed. Wendy's uniform was identical to Lucy's except she didn't have a jacket. Erza's was just her Heart Kruez armor but instead of the heart/cross it had a purple fairy tail mark and she was wearing a golden skirt with a black cape. Gray's was just a pair of blue loose pants and a coat that was purple with gold trimmings (A/N Imagine his coat at the GMG in the anime and change the black with gold and white with purple). He HAD a shirt until he subconsciously took it off. Throughout this all Natsu was still sleeping soundly.

"Everyone please cover your ears." Lucy said as she took a deep breath. They all did as told before Lucy screamed. Natsu perked up as his sensitive hearing doubled the volume before falling on the floor with a yelp. The team laughed as he quickly changed before glaring at his sister. He was wearing a purple vest with gold trimming and purple gold shorts along with his white scarf and sandals. The team stood together before leaving for the arena.

"Welcome to day two of the GMG! It's me Mato and we are having a competition of the... Voices! You heard me right today we are doing a singing competition. The songs have been preselected. Mermaid Heel has the song Bang Bang! Sabertooth has I Write Sins Not Tragedies! Quatro Ceberus has The Phoenix! Lamia Scale has the song Love Runs Out! Blue Pegasus has No Evil! Finally Fairy Tail has This Is Gospel! (A/N I don't own the songs and if you want the singers read the authors note at the end) Each team has half an hour to prepare their sing for our judges and because of that this is the only time to get points today. Time starts now! Good luck." Mato said as the teams joined together.

~time skip~

"First up we have Quatro Cerberus!" Mato said as the guild came on stage. They were all wearing what they wore earlier but the stage had a fiery Phoenix backdrop on it. Bahcus was stumbling as they began to sing.

_Put on your war paint_

At this they began a weird half jig while Rocker was singing. Bahcus was still stumbling and almost knocked over Norblay.

_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_

_Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_

_We are the jack-o-lanterns in July_

_Setting fire to the sky_

_He-here comes this rising tide_

_So come on_

_Put on your war paint_

_Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_

_Silver clouds with grey linings_

_So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_

_One maniac at a time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

_Hey young blood_

_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_You're wearing our vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks_

_Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks_

_Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks_

_"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass_

_So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_

_One maniac at a time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

_Hey young blood_

_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_You're wearing our vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

Rocker's voice cracked as he got too close to the projection lacrima and got feedback making everyone wince.

_Put on your war paint_

_[4x:]_

_The war is won_

_Before it's begun_

_Release the doves_

_Surrender love_

_(Wave the white flag!)_

_Hey young blood_

_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_You're wearing our vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

At this Bachus stumbled into Norblay which made a domino,effect until they all dog piled Rocker.

_Put on your war paint_

"Well that was...interesting. Let's give a big hand to Quatro Cerberus!" Mato said as the crowd was silent.

"Anyway now we have Mermaid Heel!" Mato said. Mermaid Heel walked out with Milliana, Arana, and Risley standing in the center of the stage. Beth and Kagura stand behind them. Every member has on a knee-length black dress and high heels with pretty turquoise jewelry. All members still had their hairstyles from the day before. Milliana stood up first and cued for the sound before she began singing.

[Verse 1 — Milliana]

She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time

She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)

(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)

See anybody could be bad to you,

You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

Milliana winked before walking around stage with a hop in her step.

[Hook — Milliana]

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)

Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Milliana jutted out her hip and smiled before twirling so Arana could get in the middle.

[Verse 2 — Arana]

She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh yeah)

(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)

See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind

Arana waved before she let Milliana sing again.

[Hook - Milliana]

After this both Arana and Milliana stepped back to let Risley sing. Risley was in her slimmer form as she began.

[Verse 3 — Risley]

(You know what girls?

Let me show you how to do)

It's Myx Moscato

It's frizz in a bottle

It's Nicki full throttle

It's oh, oh

Swimming in the grotto

We winning in the lotto

We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so

Kitten so good

It's dripping on wood

Get a ride in the engine that could

Go, Batman robbin' it

Bang, bang, cockin' it

Queen Nicki dominant, prominent

It's me, Jessie, and Ari

If they test me they sorry

Ride us up like a Harley

Then pull off in this Ferrari

If he hanging we banging

Phone ranging, he slanging

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing

At this all the girls began singing including Kagura and Beth.

B to the A to the N to the G to the uh

B to the A to the N to the G to the hey

See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)

All girls besides Arana backed up.

_[Hook-Arana]_

Risley stepped forward as the rest of the girls began to twirl around the stage.

_[Outro — Risley]_

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Yo, I said_

_Bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Milliana took a deep breath before belting out the ending._

_[Milliana]_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)_

All the girls smiled and did cute poses, well minus Kagura, before the music shut off.

"Let's hear it for Mermaid Heel!" Mato said as the girls walked offstage to a cheering audience.

"Next up we have the wings that glitter in the night Blue Pegasus!" Mato said as they came on stage. All of them began singing in sync.

_(Speak no, see no, hear no evil)_

_Woke up in the morning to another perfect stranger_

_Jumped into the shower to wash off the situation_

_I can't tell the difference if I'm crying or it's raining_

_Either way I know that there is something in the change_

_All I could think of is you in that sundress_

_And if there's a chance to be with you I promise_

_That I will speak no evil_

_And I will see no darkness_

_And I will only hear your voice_

_'Til the demons go back to where they belong_

_(Speak no, see no, hear no evil)_

_'Til the demons go back to where they belong_

_(Speak no, see no, hear no evil)_

_Can you take me somewhere where the devil cannot find us?_

_Rid me of the poison that has only paralyzed us?_

_I don't wanna waste another moment here without love_

_And I hope there's still a space in your heart for me_

_And all I could think of is you in that sundress_

_And if there's a chance to be with you I promise_

_That I will speak no evil_

_And I will see no darkness_

_And I will only only hear your voice_

_'Til the demons go back to where they belong_

_(Speak no, see no, hear no evil)_

_'Til the demons go back to where they belong_

_(Speak no, see no, hear no evil)_

_And all I could think of is you in that sundress_

_And if there's a chance to be with you I promise_

_That I will speak no evil_

_And I will see no darkness_

_And I will only only hear your voice_

_'Til the demons go back to where they belong_

_(Speak no, see no, hear no evil)_

_'Til the demons go back to where they belong_

_(Speak no, see no, hear no evil)_

_Put on your sundress and lead me in the sunshine_

_Put on that sundress and lead me in the sunlight_

_(Speak no, see no, hear no evil)_

_No evil, whoa_

_(Speak no, see no, hear no evil_)

It ended with Eve making a winter blast with his magic. Mato smiled at them before turning to the audience as they screamed for the Trimens (A/N Heads outta the gutter people).

"That was great! Next we have Lamia Scale." Mato said. Lyon was staring at Juvia with hearts in his eyes. Lucy saw this and the blush that was on Juvia's cheeks. Gray shuddered as he saw Lucy's matchmaker smile. Mira and her often have matchmaker meetings of where they ship people from the guild. The rest of Lamia Scale got on stage as Chelia began making them float with her magic. Lyon began singing while looking at Juvia. This of course made Lucy and Mira share a look and nod. A meeting was set.

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_

_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_

_'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium._

_I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one._

_And I feel alright, and I feel alright,_

_'Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._

_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_There's a maniac out in front of me._

_Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mestopheles._

_but mama raised me good, mama raised me right._

_Mama said, "Do what you want, say prayers at night,"_

_And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout._

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._

_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Oh, we all want the same thing._

_Oh, we all run for something._

_run for God, for fate,_

_For love, for hate,_

_For gold, for rust,_

_For diamonds, for dust._

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_

_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._

_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_

_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_

_'Cause we'll work it out, yes, we'll work it out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_'Til the love runs out_.

Lyon finished with a flock of butterfly's in Juvia's direction. Lucy squealed with happiness as Mato announced Sabertooth was next. They strutted on stage as Fairy Tail ran to get changed and ready. The twin dragon slayers made a yin yang to cover their groups bodies as Rufus sang.

_Oh,_

_Well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_And I can't help but to hear,_

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,_

_"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I'd chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of.._.

Here the group started making magical fireworks.

_Well in fact,_

_Well I'll look at it this way,_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast_

_So, pour the champagne_

_Oh! Well in fact,_

_Well I'll look at it this way,_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast,_

_So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

_I'd chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality again._

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in,_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality again._

The applause was defeaning as the group winked before strutting off.

"Finally webpage Fairy Tail!" Mato said as they appeared on stage. All the members were wearing cloaks and had cages of pure magic trapping them. Two of the figures stepped forward and began to sing.

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

Two more came up to sing.

O_h, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [x2]_

_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_

Here the cages began to dissolve.

_But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

All the figures took of the cloaks and let out a blast of magical energy. The girls were wearing floor length gowns that reflected their magic (Lucy in gold, Erza in white, Wendy in light blue) while the boys had black tuxes with ties for their magic (Gray a deep blue and Natsu a red one with his scarf).

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

_'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [x2]

Here the girls began to fly around courtesy of Wendy.

_This is gospel for the vagabonds,_

_Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards_

_Confessing their apostasies_

_Led away by imperfect impostors_

Gray made a giant heart of ice here.

_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [x2]_

The rest of the group then began to break the heart with magic.

_Don't try to sleep through the end of the world_

_And bury me alive_

_'Cause I won't give up without a fight_

_Here Lucy stood up and made a starry sky appear._

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

_'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart_

Here the dresses began to become knee length and they dance around each other.

_[x4]_

_(Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart)_

_The fear of falling apart_

The crowd was silent for a second before they erupted in cheers. The Fairy Tail crew smiled and waved before leaving the stage.

"That was our last team of the day! Here is the score:

1st- Fairy Tail

2nd- Sabertooth

3rd- Lamia Scale

4th- Mermaid Heel

5th- Blue Pegasus

6th- Quatro Cerberus

See you tommorrow folks!" Mato said as Fairy Tail smiled.

~Fairy Tail enters the bar~

During the celebration Mira meet Lucy's eye and they smiled before heading to a corner.

"We need to get Juvia and Lyon together!" They exclaimed in sync before laughing.

"I've got an idea... Tommorrow is a free day right?" Lucy said smirking before she whispered to Mira. Mira smiled and nodded before they parted ways. Lucy headed over to Celeste and whispered something to her before Celeste smiled while flying out of the guild.

**A/N What are they planning? I know. :D Don't worry you will find out soon. I don't want to get your hopes up but probably by Tuesday you will know. Now here are the artists of the songs**

**This is Gospel and I Write Sins not Tragedies - Panic! At The Disco**

**Bang Bang - Nicki Minaj, Jessie J, and Ariana Grande**

**The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy**

**No Evil - Magic!**

**Love Runs Out - One Republic **

**By next chapter Juvion will be a thing! That's probably not their name but whatever! **

**Love ya bunches,**

**freakyfangirl13 **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N What are they planning? Find out now!**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**To the story you fabulous unicorn!**

Gray and Natsu thought Lucy was acting weird. Elfman and Lisanna thought Mira was acting weird. Carla and Happy thought Celeste was acting weird. None of them knew that they were all together scheming. It was the day that the plan was set in motion. Since it was the third day all guilds had a break until tommorrow. Most guilds used this time to relax but Lucy had different plans for some people...

~ Timeskip~

Lucy burst open the doors of Lamia Scale. Chelia and Sherry waved at her. Lucy waved back before motioning them over. As they all huddled together Lucy spoke.

"So how would you like to help a couple get together?" Lucy said before filling them in.

"Is everyone in place?" Mira asked over Hibiki's telepathy.

"Why do I have to do this again?" Hibiki asked Lucy.

"Shut it! You have to do this because I have some photos of a certain Trimen dressed up like a princess that I wouldn't mind sharing...And Mira everyone is at location." Lucy replied.

"Then it's time." Mira said.

"Good luck." Lucy said before Mira went to the bar.

"Hello sir do you want the day off? I can take over." Mira asked the bartender as she leaned closely.

"Um sure I mean I uh wouldn't mind that!" The man said blushing heavily. Mira just smiled and pointed to the door. He ran out smiling as Mira started taking orders from Fairy Tail guild members. Once she saw Juvia she stopped for a second.

"Hey Juvia do you think you can help? The bartender just left out of nowhere!" Mira said innocently.

"Juvia will help team!" Juvia said before heading back there to help. Mira smiled knowing it would take some time for her to be done.

"It's up to you now Lucy." Mira whispered before taking orders again.

Meanwhile a devious blonde was in front of Lamia Scale's favorite hangout, information given to her by a godslayer...

"LYON!" Lucy yelled as she entered the guild. He turned as she motioned him outside before winking at Sherry who just smirked. Lyon was confused and still blushing from his last conversation...

_(Flash back)_

_Sherry walked towards the ice make mage smiling._

_"You like Juvia don't you?" Sherry said as Lyon spluttered._

_"Yes but she will never like me back." He finally said sadly._

_"Who knows she might" Sherry replied before whispering in his ear. _

_"I would tell her. She might be gone soon if you don't."_

_(Flashback end)_

"So could you tell me why you are dragging me somewhere?" Lyon said.

"Well Gray told me he could beat you and issued a fight. I couldn't let that slide could I?" Lucy asked sweetly. Lyon was angry.

"Doesn't he remember how I beat him at Galuna Island? How do you know?" Lyon asked.

"I'm his girlfriend silly. He should be right around here." Lucy said while summoning Gemini to look like Gray. As he showed up Lyon got mad before trying to punch him. 'Gray' simple grabbed his hand and dragged him away from Lucy.

"Look that's not the real reason I need your help. Could you help me with where to take Lucy on a date?" Fake Gray asked. Lyon smiled.

"Sure why don't you take her to a water park? There is a great one around here." Lyon said. Lucy, who could hear everything through Gemini, smiled knowing he was thinking about Juvia. "Thanks well I should go." Gray said before walking away until he disappeared into a golden light. Lucy walked out to talk to Lyon.

"Hey there was another reason why I needed your help. You can make ice right? Well I need help to find a necklace that I dropped in the river. I would ask Gray but since he got it for me I thought you would be better for help. Will you?" Lucy asked. She of course never wore necklaces but Lyon didn't know that.

"Sure." Lyon sighed before walking towards the river in town. Lucy smiled before talking to 'herself'.

"Did you guys get that? Water park." Lucy said as Mira and Hibiki heard.

Back with Mira she turned to Juvia as Chelia and Sherry entered in waitress uniforms.

"Hey guys do you think we could take over? We heard this town was full of cool stuff that you guys have probably never been to." Chelia said to Mira and Juvia.

"Thanks guys! I know we should go to the new water park!"Mira said as she dragged Juvia to her room to find swimsuits.

"Perfect!" Mira said as Juvia was wearing a blue two piece with ruffles on it. Mira herself was wearing a light pinkish white two piece with a Fairy Tail mark on the top.

"Let's go!"Mira said as they went to the water park. Across town Lyon was still searching for a necklace.

"Oh here it is! Please freeze this part of the river!" Lucy said as she slipped a expensive locket in the water. Lyon complied and gave it to Lucy.

"Thanks so much! How can I repay you? Oh I know! I got six tickets to a water park! I was going to invite some people and you could be one of them! Wanna come? I heard it was fun!" Lucy said. Lyon sighed. His plan of relaxing was already dead so he might as well.

"Fine I'll come"Lyon said.

"Great meet me there in five minutes!" Lucy said as she skipped to the bar her guild loved so much.

"HEY GRAY, NATSU, LISANNA, AND ERZA DO YOU WANT TO GO TO A WATER PARK? GREAT MEET ME THERE IN FIVE MINUTES." Lucy shouted as the people called just shrugged and went to change.

"Hey that looks like fun! Let's go! Mira said to Juvia as she caught a glimpse of Lucy. Meanwhile Lucy was looking at her group. She was wearing a golden two piece, Lisanna was wearing a forest green two piece, Erza was wearing a red two piece, Natsu was wearing orange trunks, Lyon was wearing dark blue ones, and Gray was wearing light blue ones with snowflakes on them.

"Hey let's all go on that one." Lucy said pointing to the ride that Mira and Juvia had just entered. She quickly dragged them making sure to keep Lyon in the back away from Juvia. The line was short and as they got to the top Lucy pushed Lyon forward until he was right next to Mira.

"I forgot to ask what rode this is?" Lyon asked. Mira turned around and smile as it was time for the next people.

"Why silly it's a love ride." Mira said as she pushed him on top of Juvia and the float. Lucy smiled as she grabbed Natsu and Lisanna.

"Yup! It sure is!" She exclaimed happily as they suffered a similar fate. Mira giggled as she grabbed a random person in line and went down. Lucy was laughing as she saw this and summoned Art (he's in chapter eight remember?).

"Hey could you go with Erza? You can talk about weapons or something. She's a requip mage." Lucy said smiling at him.

"Of course Lucy. Now shall we go Erza?" Art said before his suit became a blood red swimsuits and he grabbed Erza.

"Now it's our turn!" Lucy said smiling as she grabbed Gray's hand and jumped. Lucy and Gray didn't know what happened but once they got to the bottom they had to turn to not hit the kissing couple of Natsu and Lisanna. As they fell out of the tube they saw a kissing Juvia and Lyon.

"Mission complete! Now let's go ride some rides!" Lucy said dragging a shocked Gray with her.

"Would you mind telling me what just happened?" Gray asked as the were safely sitting at a small cafe in the water park after they rode a few rides.

"Well Mira and I came up with a plan to get Lyon and Juvia together because during the past two days they have been ogling each other constantly. First we got Celeste to send a message to Hibiki telling him to help us with his telepathy. After that I was supposed to find information for where to locate the date and get Lyon there. Hibiki would then tell Mira where the date was and then Mira was supposed to arrive at the location before me with Juvia before we both slipped out and let them be so they would hopefully get together!" Lucy said smiling as she watched Juvia and Lyon. Gray just shook his head smiling.

"That sounds like you." He said as they walked over to Juvia.

"Hey Juvia!" Lucy said. Juvia looked at her before pulling her aside.

"Juvia is right to believe you will not steal Lyon-sama?" Juvia said with a dark aura around her. Oblivious to the menacing tone Lucy just laughed.

"No thanks I already have my own ice mage." Lucy said while pointing at Gray with a smile. The intense air disappeared as Juvia and Lucy began talking about their guys.

"Look who just arrived." Lucy said as she saw Natsu and Lisanna holding hands coming towards them.

"Thanks sis!" Natsu said smiling.

"Yeah thanks Lucy!" Lisanna added grinning like a fool.

"Please no problem and call me sis!" Lucy said with a wink as they both began to blush.

"Hey have you seen Art and Erza?" Lucy said.

"Last time I saw them they were arguing about who's weapons were of higher quality!" Natsu said while Lucy's face drained of all color. She began running as everyone followed her.

"Why are you running?" Natsu asked.

"The only way to test strength of weapons is to battle. One is the strongest silver key and one is a mage with second origin! Guess how much damage will be done!" Lucy shouted behind her as they all began to sprint their faces becoming pale.

"ADMIT DEFEAT!" Erza screamed as she attacked another ride.

"NEVER!" Art screamed back as he fired a cannon at the mountain of doom ride. Lucy arrived shocked before screaming.

"ENOUGH!" Lucy screamed. Both turned their heads and Art returned to her side.

"I'm sorry Lucy but she challenged me!" Art said.

"Please hit me for thinking so foolishly." Erza said. Lucy just sighed before closing Art's gate.

"No problem but who is going to pay for the damage?" Lucy said. Everyone exchanged glances before running away from the park.

**A/N This is really short but I mean this is all I can think of so sorry! Next chapter is all fights so yeah! See you then. Also the lines of ~~~~ mean basically like a five minute or below time/location switch. I don't think some people know how much fun I had making this chapter!**

**Love ya bunches,**

**freakyfangirl13**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry this is late but I kind if forgot about this story. To be fair you did get two chapters last weekend. Anyway it's day four/five because it's late and the events are a bit wacky. I just am not good at this kind of stuff. ** **I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL** **Hop to the story you little bunny!** "This will be a day to remember." Lucy whispered waiting to see the looks on everyone's faces when they find out about the new couples. She giggled before joining her team in the arena. "Welcome to day four of the Grand Magic Games! It's Mato and today our event is Clashing Fashion! Each team will have a theme they choose and will each style a dress for that theme! One team will be eliminated each time before we are left with only two teams. Also there will be a random round that will eliminate two teams so always stay alert! The final two teams will then battle in sudden death! Good luck and begin." Mato said. "Does it seem like he has been watching a little too much reality TV?" Lucy asked. The team smiled before starting to think of a theme. "How about the sky and stars?" Mira asked. "I know! How about darkness as our theme!" Wendy and Lucy said in unison. Everyone else wondered how the two sweetest girls in the guild could of thought of the theme darkness. "I like it!" Erza said approvingly. Gray and Mira nodded as well before they got to work. |~~~~| "Perfect!" Lucy said as they took a step back to admire their work. Their dress was indeed gorgeous. It was black and touched the floor with a top breezy layer that was a dark red. The bodice was covered in red jewels and looked like it was blood when glittering in the sunlight. Mermaid Heel did a mermaid style with what looked like scales from below the waist and it was blue. Blue Pegasus did an all white knee-length dress with what looked like golden wings. Sabertooth did a black tiger print dress that was short and tight. Quatro Cerberus did a brown dress with a red choker. Lamia Scale did a green dress that turned blue as it touched the floor. "Our judges have decided that eliminated this round... Quatro Cerberus! Begin your next dress!" Mato said. Lucy smiled before looking at her team. "Let's get started!" Wendy said as they started styling again. |~~~~| Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. The dress this time was floor length with a slit up to the knee. It wrapped around the mannequins neck and was solid black. From the waist up it had a supernova looking effect and was just gorgeous (AN This dress is based on Nyx's dress I saw on a BoO card). Lamia Scale had a ball gown that looked like rain ;). Sabertooth's dress was... Well interesting. It was orange and had a tiger skin cape with a tiger head on top like a hood. Blue Pegasus' dress a soft blush colored pink that had a sweetheart neckline and skimmed the floor. Mermaid Heel had a plain dress with green on the top and purple on the bottom. The two colors clashed horribly and the red sash didn't help (A/N Supposed to be like Ariel. The mermaid. Get it? *awkward laughter*). "This is the double team round elimination! Eliminated are Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth. Next round is the last before sudden death!" Mato said. Meanwhile Lucy and Wendy were fawning over Lyon. Unknown to them a microphone lacrima (?) was coming towards them. "He made a dress inspired by Juvia how sweet!" A few feet away. "I know did you see how he looked her in the eyes as he presented?" A foot away. "I know right? The are so perfect for each other!" Right next to them. "Yup Juvia and Lyon are the cutest couple ever!" The crowd went silent as did the girls as they saw the lacrima. "..Did everyone hear that?" Lucy asked. Mato nodded as the audience exploded with cheers for the couple. Lyon was glaring at them and Lucy just smiled sheepishly. "Well let's get back to the competition!" Mato said as they started sewing again. |~~~~| Gray was surprised. This dress was their best one yet. It was a royal purple so dark it looked black with a slit from the right knee to the floor. It had see through purple sleeves coming up from the sweetheart neckline all the way to the wrists. Trailing behind it was a black cape that seemed to be coming from the back of the dress. Blue Pegasus had a light pink dress with a hot pink bow tying it in the back. It had layers of pink ruffles and was knee length. Lamia Scale had a deep blue dress that when twirled had softer blue layers peek through. It would have been amazing if it weren't for the glittering mess on the bodice. "Participating in the final round is... Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus! In this last round each team must stick with their theme and design a outfit for each member of their team! Begin!" Mato said excited. Fairy Tail looked scared before Lucy smiled. "Leave this one to me." Lucy said before her fingers started flying. |~~~~| If the team was impressed before Lucy blew them out of water. The boys were wearing black suits with red ties that seemed both dark and terrifying. Wendy was wearing a dress that looked similar to their second one with the supernova bodice and black skirt except this one had tule under the skirt making it poof. Erza had a blood red dress that had undertones of black and grazed the floor. It made her look like a queen... Well if there was a queen of carnage anyway. Lucy's outfit was the best though. She was wearing a royal purple dress that was so close to black that only the lighting made a difference. Replacing her gold ring she had her keys on a belt that looked like barbed wire and they were polished to gleam, having a menacing effect. Her katana was strapped to her back and made her look like a warrior. Also by her side was Acnologia. You would be lying if you thought they weren't terrifying. Meanwhile Blue Pegasus was the complete opposite. All the boys had on white tuxes with powdery pink ties that matched Jenny's dress. Her dress had ruffles and was a ball gown. "Well looks like we have two entirely different themes. Darkness and Innocence! Who will win?" Mato said as he flinched when he looked at Fairy Tail. "The winner is... Fairy Tail's chilling darkness! Here is the ranks today! 1st- Fairy Tail 2nd- Sabertooth 3rd- Blue Pegasus 4th- Lamia Scale 5th- Mermaid Heel 6th- Quatro Cerberus! See you tommorrow folks!" Mato said. "That was great!" Mira said. "Juvia is angry people exposed her relationship. Who shall I punish?" Juvia said as the team began running and laughing. :The Next Day: "Well today is the day. The last day." Lucy mused as she woke up her team. "I hope we win. Maybe then I will be ready." Lucy mumbled as her team got ready. "Did you say something sis?" Natsu asked. "Nope nothing." Lucy replied with a smile as they walked to the arena. ... "Welcome to the last day of the first annual Grand Magic Games! Today one person from each team will be chosen to attack the Magical Power Scanner (A/N What's it called?)! The one with the highest magical power wins! The twist is we pick who goes. From Lamia Scale it's Lyon, from Blue Pegasus it's Hibiki, from Sabertooth it's Sting, from Quatro Cerberus it's Bacchus, from Mermaid Heel Milliana, and finally from Fairy Tail it's Lucy!" Mato said. Lyon stood up and made eagles attack the scanner. It rang 48900. Next Hibiki stood. "My magic cannot be used in this circumstance. I will leave with a 0." He said calmly before sitting back down. Sting strutted over before creating a white dragons roar. It rang 70865. Next Bacchus stumbled, drunk, to the scanner. As he prepared to attack he fell forward and touched the scanner giving him a 1. Milliana skipped up next and smiled before attacking with her 'tail'. The scanner gave her 10505. Finally Lucy stood up but she wasn't as cheerful as she was earlier. Her team noticed this before exchanging glances. Even the crowd could tell something was up. Lucy summoned Nolo before they both nodded seriously. "Starry Heavens Dragon's combo attack!" Lucy said before she and Nolo roared combining into a purple gold roar going straight to the machine. The attack was too much for the scanner as it bursted into pieces. Instead of cheering with her team Lucy just made eye contact with Grandpa and nodded grimly. He nodded back before she walked to her seat. "Wow this is the first time this has happened!" Mato said. "The winner of the GMG is... Fairy Tail!" Mato said as they all cheered. Even Lucy cracked a smile as she watched from the corner with a black bag slung over her shoulder and a flier in her hand, slightly crushed from holding it so tightly. Celeste was perched on her shoulder as she watched the festivities. Natsu saw his sister and called out to her. "Hey Lucy why don't you join in?" Natsu shouted drawing the guilds attention to Lucy and her bag. "Why do you have a bag Lu-chan?" Levy asked. Lucy just sighed before speaking. "The GMG are important but especially to me. You see if we won I was able to do what I dreamed of. A 100 year request. One hasn't been completed in many years and I have always wanted to complete one. You see these are even harder than S Class or even ten year requests. Today I am leaving and won't be back for at least three years." Lucy said as she looked at their faces. Instead of the looks of betrayal she was expecting she got smiles and nods of encouragement. "If anyone can do it I know my sister can! Who are you bringing with you?" Natsu asked. "No one. This job is to track and defeat a colony of hundreds of Wveryns." Lucy said smiling. Everyone stopped. Wveryns were easy enough to defeat if there were a few but hundreds was a giant job. "Are you sure you don't need back up?" Natsu said worried. Lucy just smiled a thin smile before pulling up her bag. "I've got this or I'm not Lucy the celestial mage!" Lucy said smiling as she did the Fairy Tail symbol while walking out. Everyone cheered as she faded into the dark night. **A/N Bet you didn't expect that did you? I'm sorry I didn't put the final tally but it was too much work :D. Also something bad is going to happen soon and the story will be ending in about four-ish chapters.** **Love ya bunches,** **freakyfangirl13**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Here it is. Note it has been a two year time skip since the last chapter. First we look at Fairy Tail before we hear about what Lucy is up to. I hope everyone reads these because if not you are not going to know anything. :D**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Fly to the story my birdies!**

Everyone at Fairy Tail was anxious. They were all waiting for Lucy to come back and there was no sign of her anywhere. They all were worried but life continued on as usual. Natsu had been picking less fights though, ever since master forbid him from going after Lucy he would only take a request if it was urgent or he needed money.

"I miss you sis." Natsu whispered as he walked home from the guild.

"Come back to us." Rang out in the cold night as a cabin door closed.

/WITH LUCY\

The first few months went perfectly. She steadily tracked the Wveryns and when one would be separated she would quickly kill it before hiding again. So far she had killed three fourths of the Wveryns but there were still around 200. Yet just last week she ran into trouble. The Wveryns started staying together so if she wanted to get rid of one she would need to get rid of them all. Today was the day she decided to launch an attack. Celeste was in her battle form, Leo was out ready to fight, Nolo was at medium size, and Lucy was in stance.

"Guys. If I don't make it out I need you all to take my golden ring and go to Fairy Tail. Tell them what happened and that I love them." Lucy said seriously, all traces of cheerfulness gone. Her team forced back tears but nodded grimly. They knew she might not make it but they would do everything in their power to try. Lucy gave the signal before they all charged into battle. Lucy took out the boss with relative ease as she saw many more surround her.

"I WILL GO BACK HOME!" Lucy screamed as she began to tear the Wveryns apart with pure anger fueling her. Not too far away Celeste was slashing through them with a whip.

"I will get my friend home. No one will stop me." Celeste said defiantly as she continued fighting with renewed vigor. Leo heard the promises and smiled as he punched another Wveryn.

"My master will not be ended here I promise." Leo said as he killed another. Nolo was roaring through packs of Wveryns. As he saw the others he roared happily.

'My family is amazing.' Nolo thought as he stomped on another Wveryn.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.

As they were down to the last two Wveryns everything went crazy. Leo was hit through the gut sending him back to the spirit world. Lucy summoned Art and he wasted no time in slashing at the Wveryn but his attacks weren't working. Lucy sighed before she sent him back. Celeste was tired and her battle form disappeared. She couldn't even fly so she crawled to the sidelines. As Lucy looked at her partner the Wveryn hit her in the side sending her flying and coughing up blood.

"Please hold me and my team safe till we may heal, as my one wish to the dragon ruler." Lucy rasped out before a golden light enveloped them all and the Wveryns disappeared. Before Lucy closed her eyes the right one had a dragon looking design on it and was gold like in the eye of justice.

2 years later with Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail was depressed. No one had seen Gray in weeks. He was always flitting between jobs never there for more than the time it took to process the request. Wendy would never smile and only use her powers when needed. Mira would never try to fix people up but the worst was Natsu. He would never pick a fight with anyone and had become mute. No one had heard from Lucy since she left four years ago. Master sighed as he looked at his little brats.

'Come back soon Lucy.' Master thought before going back to his office.

/WITH LUCY\

In Outanaka a forest mysteriously vanished two years ago. If anyone bothered to dig underneath the ground they would see a teenage girl wearing a golden ring with an exceed next to her. She looked to be sleeping and that wasn't far from the truth. She had used her one wish from the dragons, one of the most powerful wishes in all worlds. Until she heals naturally and restores, even gains, magical power she was protected from everything. The blonde couldn't hear or feel the outside world. She was stuck resting until she healed. The girls name? Lucy of Fairy Tail.

2 years later

The strongest guild in Fiore was Sabertooth. Fairy Tail didn't even bother to try. Another guild Twilight Ogre would always come and terrorize them. Master didn't pay any bills so they were down sized to a small cabin sized guild. The only reason they still got requests was because of Gray constantly on the job. Most of the guild believed that Lucy was dead but if they voiced these thoughts Erza and Mira would make quick work of them. Three years ago on a hill not too far away a few people had built a grave for Lucy. Wendy spent all her time there looking at the inscription.

_Lucy of the Stars_

_The Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail _

_PMay she live in our minds for years_

_and in our hearts for centuries_

_22 years old_

'Come back big sister.' Wendy thought as she went to her apartment.

/WITH LUCY\

On the other side of Fiore a blonde haired girl stood up. She fiddled with a golden ring and wrapped her arms around an exceed.

"I'm coming home Fairy Tail!" Lucy said as Celeste picked her up and they flew across Fiore. Lucy looked across the blurring landscape as she came across where Fairy Tail was. As Celeste sat her down she was puzzled to see a different guild mark. She sighed before entering.

"Excuse me has anyone seen Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked politely. The guild members just snorted before jeering at her.

"You mean that weak guild? Yeah they're over on the mountain." One member said. Lucy frowned at the insult but thanked them before heading off. As she reached the hill she saw a tombstone. Horrified she looked at the inscription.

"Me?!" Lucy said shocked. Did they have that little faith in her? She smirked as she pulled it out of the ground and put it on her back.

"Well they will be in for a surprise. But why did they downsize?" Lucy said as she walked to the guild hall.

/;;;;;;;\

In the hall Twilight Ogre just arrived. Romeo started to stand up and got mad. He had spent the six years learning more fire magic so he could be strong for Lucy.

"That's it I'm going to stand up and fight!" He shouted before the twenty members over powered him. All of a sudden a petite figure with a dark aura stood behind the Twilight Ogre members. Then a piece of stone was cracked over two of the members skulls. The figure then began taking members down with melee combat. As she flipped one over of the members onto another one. She summoned vines of golden light and began whipping at members furiously before they were only a bloodied heap.

"How dare you hurt my family! The only thing I needed you for was directions. I hope you don't plan on staying too much longer." The figure hissed as the bloodied bodies fled. Then the figure turned toward them.

"So you really thought I was dead did you? You have so little faith in me." Lucy said smiling as they all gasped.

"Sis?" A hoarse voice croaked out. Lucy turned and was shocked at her brother.

"What happened to you? What happened to you all? Twilight Ogre took our guild hall and you guys are the laughing stock of Fiore. Where is Gray?" Lucy said concerned. Wendy and Romeo stepped forward and hugged Lucy.

"We missed you!" They said in unison before looking away and blushing fiercely. Lucy smirked before waiting for answers. Mira stepped forward.

"Well after you left we were fine for a while before Gray got so scared you were gone forever that he always went on jobs and was hardly here for five minutes. Natsu was so depressed he stopped speaking. That was the first thing he said in around two years. Master wouldn't pay bills and we didn't care that Twilight Ogre would attack. We let them. We didn't try out for the GMG so we were considered the weakest. What happened to you? Where have you been and why is your right eye covered with a eye patch?" Mira explained. Lucy sighed before removing the patch. Everyone gasped as her chocolate brown eye was now gold with a dragon design on the iris.

"It was the price for my life. You see I defeated all of the Wveryns except for one. I turned my back to check on my friends and it hit me in my stomach. I had already used a majority of my magic power and couldn't do any major attacks to kill it so I used my one wish to the dragon ruler. You see every dragon slayer is given one wish from the dragons to use. That day I used mine. You see the wish marks you with the dragon crest. Before that day I had already agreed on the location with Celestica. I have been in a deep sleep like state for the past around four years that gave me more magic power and the time to heal. I can believe I defeated 799 only to be defeated by the 800. Luckily I still got my reward which was around 50,000,000 jewels." Lucy ended with a chuckle at the wide eyes of her guild mates.

"Say where are the other dragon slayers locations for the crest?" Levy asked. The dragon slayers all stood up.

"The back of my right hand." Natsu said.

"On the side of my neck." Gajeel said.

"The left side of my collarbone." Wendy said. The guild doors swung open at that to reveal Gray. He stopped as he saw Lucy.

"Lucy?" He whispered. Lucy smiled at him.

"Team Neptune forever right?" Lucy said while spreading open her arms. Gray hugged her and they stayed like that for a long time before Natsu cleared his throat.

"Hey sis we want hugs too!" Natsu said cheekily as Lucy hugged him. She then adjusted her combat boots, jeans, and golden T-shirt.

"Well I have some business to take care of. Please excuse me." Lucy said as she smirked evilly. The guild shuddered as Lucy left to wherever she had to go.

WITH LUCY

Lucy went back to Twilight Ogre. As she opened the door the people she beat up shivered.

"Excuse me but where is your master?" She said leaving no room to deny her request.

"Right through there." One of the nicer members said. She smiled before going through the door way and sitting across from the master.

"Stop terrorizing Fairy Tail. Also how much money do you want for this hall?" Lucy asked bluntly.

"I do not take kindly to being ordered around. Though for the hall I will take 20,000,000." The master said assuming she didn't have the money. Lucy just smirked before pulling it out of her purse and signing the paper.

"This hall belongs to me now. You have ten seconds to evacuate starting now." Lucy said sternly while smirking at his shocked face. He then began picking up his stuff and made an announcement to the guild.

"You have seven seconds to meet me outside. That is an order!" He barked out before the whole guild began scurrying to the door. Lucy just laughed.

"That was easier than expected." She said as she lounged behind the desk. After they all left she went back to Fairy Tail.

"ATTENTION! Please pack up all of your belongings from here! We have a new guild hall." Lucy said smirking as everyone packed the measly possessions they had at the guild hall. They followed Lucy before staring at their old guild hall.

"Are you serious?" Mira said happily.

"Yup I just bought it back technically it's mine right now but I am letting the guild hall be located here." Lucy said as they fixed their guild hall.

"I have a great idea! Let's invite all the light guilds to a party here! It can be a masquerade ball!" Lucy chirped from the second story ledge. Everyone nodded and smiled.

"How did you do all of this so quickly?" Wendy asked.

"Well I am Lucy the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail!" She said while everyone cheered.

**A/N Sorry it's a stupid chapter ending. Anyway my update schedule is so messed up so I'm sorry. I will try one per week and will post them on Sunday a majority of the time unless I feel really inspired.**

**Love ya bunches,**

**Freakyfangirl13**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey what's up? It's time for the masquerade and we get to meet all of the guilds again. Funny story Lucy might have accidentally invited the dragon slayer twins...**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Slither to the story you snake!**

_Hello Friend,_

_You are cordially invited to the Fairy Tail masquerade ball tommorrow evening. The dress code is black tie and please bring a mask. We hope you attend. The following day, if you wish to attend, has a series of duals prepared._

_Sincerely,_

_Fairy Tail_

Everyone was buzzing about the masquerade tommorrow. All of the girls were planning to go to Lucy's well kept, shockingly, mansion in the woods to pick their dresses. Lucy was chatting with Wendy about who she was going to dance with.

"Well I was maybe thinking about Eve. He's a good friend of mine and he will be so happy you are back!" Wendy said smiling. Lucy smiled as well before all the girls lined up.

"To my house!" Lucy screamed before they laughed while running out the door.

$$Lucy's House$$

"Alright so let's go one at a time. We all know what dress we are wearing correct?" Lucy asked and every girl nodded. They all were wearing sweetheart neckline ball gowns with ruffles on the skirt and a bow holding it in the back. Each girl came out in a different color with a matching mask.

Wendy's was a light sky blue with a matching mask.

Lisanna's was a fiery red.

Juvia's looked like a royal blue.

Cana's was purple.

Mira's was a angelic white.

Levy's was orange.

Erza's was a silvery color.

Lucy's was gold.

Evergreen's was... well green.

Kinnana's was violet.

Laki's was a soft shade of purple in comparison to Cana's dark purple.

All the girls giggled and started gossiping as they were having a sleepover.

"You want to hear what I heard?" Lake said.

"What?" Mira asked.

"So apparently Ren and Sherry got together!" Laki said.

"Oh my gosh they are so cute!" Lucy said.

"Guess what I heard!" Cana said.

"Tell us!" Erza said.

"Well apparently the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth are coming to the ball." Cana said.

"Were they not supposed to? I thought you guys made up!" Lucy said. Every girl turned to her.

"Oopsie?" Lucy offered smiling weakly. Everyone giggled again before going to bed.

;day of the ball;

As all the Fairy Tail girls came into the room everyone was silent. They were so pretty they looked like goddesses. Lucy broke the silence by laughing loudly.

"Come on guys! The reason for this party is to talk so...talk!" Lucy said smiling before locating Gray and giving him a hug. Levy giggled at her friend's antics before talking to Hibiki about the information in his archive. The musicians began playing a dream waltz (A/N Funny story that is the name of one of my violin pieces I'm working on). Gray bowed down and kissed Lucy's hand.

"May I have this dance milady?" Gray said smiling. Lucy pretended to be in deep thought. She sighed with a smile on her face.

"I suppose." She answered slyly as he guided her around the room. After the waltz Lucy went to go talk to Mira.

"Omg did you see Levy and Gajeel? Are they even together yet!?" Lucy asked as she watched. The dragon slayer in question turn away from the petite bluenette with blush on his cheeks.

"Yup not too long before you came back!" Mirajane said smiling before she saw Lucy sigh.

"What's wrong?" She said concerned.

"I know I should have expected it before I left but it feels like everything changed. I mean Natsu was mute before I came back, Alzac and Bisca have a child!, Gray became a workaholic, and you all downsized. I didn't want your lives to go on hold or anything but most of the things that happened are just as bad. I'm a 22 year old who lost 6 years of her life and I'm not quite sure how to get them back. It's impossible to catch up to something that's always ahead of you and never slows down." Lucy said as tears sparkled in her eyes. Mira gave her a hug before fixing Lucy's mask.

"You can always catch up if you run fast enough. Now why are we so sad? It's a party and we should be smiling!" Mira said as Makarov came on stage.

"It's almost twelve so everyone please take off your mas-" Master began before a loud argument drowned out his voice.

"WHO INVITED YOU?"

"I DONT KNOW CIRCUS FREAK! WE JUST GOT AN INVITE AND CAME!"

The two voices were screaming and Lucy recognized her brothers slightly scratchy voice. She weaved through people to find Sting and Natsu glaring at each other. Rogue was against the wall with his ever impassive face. Lucy smiled as she fixed the two with a glare.

"We aren't fighting are we?" She asked sweetly as she drew to her full height somehow being able to look down on them though she was shorter. Natsu gulped and Sting deflated slightly.

"Now brother I invited them and please do not make a scene at my party." Lucy said like a queen would address her subjects as the two began nodding.

"Great! Now I hope all staying until tommorrow are ready. We will be having fights later and I hope to see you all!" Lucy said to the crowd before leaving, knowing the party was dead. Everyone chuckled at her antics before going to their hotels.

$the next day$

"Welcome to our duel day! I will be the judge for today! The first fights are between Fairy Tail members! The people participating are Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, and Lucy! Our first fight is Gray and Gajeel. Remember that if the opponent taps out you are winner. If you harm a person not in battle then you are eliminated. Finally no killing! Please begin!" Makarov said smiling. Lucy was sitting on the judge's table swinging her legs back and forth. Gajeel smirked at Gray before they began. He extended his iron arm while Gray did a backflip over it. Everyone stopped for a second looking at him.

"When did that happen?" Lucy asked her boyfriend. He blushed before mumbling some nonsense about a old lady too emotionally attached to her cat (A/N This may become a one shot *wink :D). She stared for a second while master gestured for the fight to continue. Gray made the floor ice and made a saucer carry him over to Gajeel. He then did his strongest attack.

...

...

...

...

He punched Gajeel in the face.

Gajeel cursed.

Gray froze him into a giant ice cube.

Levy blinked.

Master blinked.

Natsu blinked.

Erza blinked.

After a soft nudge from Lucy, Master announced the winner.

"Gray won! Next up is Erza and Natsu." He said still in shock while Lucy hugged Gray.

"Nice job! Hate to rain in your parade, and I love the look, but you might want to put on some clothes." Lucy whispered to Gray. He blushed before jumping comically and searching for his clothes.

"Go brother!" Lucy screamed. She then slipped Master 100 jewels and mouthed 'Erza'. He nodded slyly before putting it with the other bets. As they stood face to face Erza took out her flame empress armor. Natsu smirked.

"Let the fight begin!" Master said. Natsu launched a roar and smirked when he didn't see Erza. Unfortunately for him Erza dodged and hit him with the blunt part of her sword. He crumpled and Erza smiled. Master subtly gave Lucy 1,000 jewels. She smiled as she counted her money.

"The winner is Erza! Next up we have Lucy and Laxus!" Master said as Lucy skipped to the arena. Laxus just strutted in.

"Ready to lose Blondie?" Laxus said. Lucy just smirked.

"I'm not sure you should be the one saying that." Lucy said as the fight began. She sat down on yen ground as everyone sweatdropped. Laxus just stared before shooting a 'should I attack?' look to Master. He just nodded so he summoned a roar. Lucy smirked before lifting up her hands. Laxus cursed as he didn't see a ring she was known for wearing. He ducked as he felt the air behind him shift. He turned to see her gleaming katana raised high. He flipped over to her before she took him by the shoulders and used them to push herself over him so she was now behind him. As he turned she punched him in the jaw. Laxus growled before charging his hand with lightning and punching her in the gut. Lucy grunted before a feral grin broke out on her face. He cursed knowing it couldn't be good as she began to speak.

"You are a worthy opponent. Be grateful I have only used this magic one other time. Heaven's Dragon Guardian. Human Form!" Lucy said. Gray gasped as he saw the white dress again.

"Lucy that's too dangerous!" Gray said while everyone looked before it clicked. He was the other one Lucy used the magic on. Lucy ignored him as she whispered something.

"Guardian's Secret Dragon Slaying Magic Form #254. Magic Zap!" Lucy said as Laxus felt his magic drain. He stumbled horrified before falling to the ground.

"What did you do!?" Laxus said. Lucy just smiled.

"Do you yield?" Lucy said. Laxus nodded as he felt his magic come back.

"Nice job Blondie." Laxus said as Lucy helped him up.

"The winner is Lucy! That concludes our fights and thanks for coming!" Master said as everyone left to their guilds. Well except for one Trimen.

"Lucy! Master Bob said I could stay at Fairy Tail for a week!" Eve said smiling. Lucy laughed and ruffled his hair.

"That's great kiddo!" Lucy said as Fairy Tail looked on in confusion.

"WHAT!?" They screamed in unison.

**A/N Sorry about the lame chapter! *hides behind bookshelf* I really tried to write something good but i'm not sure when to end this fanfic. I think in two or more chapters but i'm not sure. Honestly I don't even know what the next chapter will be about. Ugh I'm such a mess.**

**Love ya bunches,**

**Freakyfangirl13**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N SORRY I AM LATE! I just didn't have time and that there is another short chapter. This chapter I am changing my writing style. I noticed when looking back that I skip a lot of details and have to cover them in AN's but I don't like** that.** I don't think you like it either but if this chapter is super terrible then I will fix it! Also this may or may not be the last chapter...**

**Hop to the story you frog!**

"WHAT!?" They screamed in unison. Lucy laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Oops did I forget to tell you?" Lucy said innocently.

"Can he stay anyway?" She continued making her 'doe eyes'. Master sighed knowing any resistance was futile.

"Sure... But you have to arrange for where he sleeps." Master said sighing tiredly. Eve beamed as Lucy was in deep thought. She finally perked up smiling.

"He can stay in my mansion!" Lucy practically yelled in her excitement. Eve was enthusiastically nodding his head and Celeste was flying around excited.

"Fine, fine but you're responsible for him!" Makarov said grumbling about brats as he walked back to the guild hall. Eve smiled and Lucy hugged him.

"Well let's get you set up!" Lucy spoke as she skipped to her house with Eve in tow.

The week was average. Well except for Eve being there nothing really happened. No one had gone on any missions as they were too busy catching up with each other.

"Goodbye Eve! Hope to see you soon!" Lucy chimed as she waved him off. He smiled and waved back before hopping on the train. She smiled.

"Well I suppose it's time to train! I mean six years has made me pretty rusty. Oh! I need to tell my spirits I'm okay!" Lucy muttered to herself as she ran to the clearing by her house. Lucy held up her ring and tried to summon one spirit. Leo.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! I knew it!" Leo screamed hugging her while laughing. Lucy laughed as well before holding her hand up for him to be quiet. He complied as another gate opened. Virgo.

"Hello big brother. Punish time princess?" Virgo inquired with a small, almost non existent, smile. Lucy just shook her head.

"I'm just trying to summon all of my golden keys. Keeping up my strength you know?" Lucy joked as she opened another gate. Gemini. The two spirits floated around before dancing with each other. Giggling Lucy allowed herself to open another gate. Cancer.

"Hello ebi!" Cancer remarked. Rolling her eyes Lucy opened Aries' gate.

"Are you using too much energy? I'm sorry!" Aries stuttered softly.

"No need to worry about me! I used to do much more intense training." Lucy sang while another gate opened. Capricorn.

"Have you been meditating Lucy?" He asked formally. Nodding enthusiastically Lucy went to her next two gates. Scorpio and Aquarius.

"Why did you call me brat? I'll forgive you since it has been a while and you brought my sweetie-pie!" Aquarius said snuggling Scorpio. Lucy sighed before summoning her two quietest spirits. Libra and Pisces. They simply nodded before she summoned her next spirit. Taurus.

"Rocking body Lucy!" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

"Final spirit!" Lucy rejoiced with a small bead of sweat in her forehead. She waved off her spirits concerned looks and summoned Sagittarius.

"Moshi moshi!" He said as Lucy began to giggle.

"I summoned you all! Thank you for helping me!" Lucy laughed as she twirled around.

"What happened to your eye Princess?" Virgo asked as Lucy touched her eye patch chuckling softly.

"An eye for an eye right? Well more like an eye for a life!" Lucy explained with a far away look.

"Thanks again for helping me but I'm afraid I have to send you back! Goodbye friends." Lucy spoke happily again. All her spirits began to fade with soft smiles on their faces. 'My family is probably waiting for me. I will see them tommorrow. Right now I need to rest.' Lucy thought as she went inside before sinking into her bed.

"Good morning!" Lucy said happily before she went over to Mira.

"Hi Lucy!" She exclaimed while washing a mug.

"Hi Mira! So what did you do to become a barmaid?" Lucy questioned. Mira almost dropped her mug in shock.

"What!? Wh-why would you want to do that?" Mira stuttered. Lucy just kept smiling though if Mira listened close she could hear her sigh.

"Well I don't need to be on the job as often as normal because of the huge reward and I was thinking of taking a break from missions. Might as well make myself useful!" Lucy stated. Mira just began to giggle. That was like the Lucy she knew.

"Sure I will teach you! Let's start with taking an order! Do you see Erza over there? Ask waht she wants." Mira exclaimed giving her a small nudge. She smiled before skipping to Erza.

"What's up Erza? What can I get you?" Lucy smirked. Erza's eyes got wide.

"Are you a new barmaid?" Erza said.

"In training! I am taking a break from missions!" Lucy giggled. Erza just gave her a small smile.

"My usual cake please." Erza said as Lucy nodded. Striding over to where Mira was Lucy tilted her head in question. Mira just nodded.

"Great job for your first time!" Mira cheered.

"Really?!" Lucy giggled before twirling around humming.

"Yup! Keep going like you are now and you will be a top notch barmaid!" Mira praised as Gray walked up to the counter.

"Hey Lucy aren't the customers supposed to be on the other side of the counter?" He joked while smiling. Lucy laughed as she leaned forward.

"Yeah but I'm the barmaid in training!" Lucy explained while grinning. Gray gasped catching the attention of some members nearby.

"That's fantastic! I was so worried about keeping you away from missions! The only trouble you might have is with Natsu." Gray said as he half-hugged Lucy from over the counter. Just then Natsu came running up.

"Speak of the devil..." Gray muttered before going to talk to Erza.

"Hey sis! Do you want to go on a mission?" Natsu screamed while blowing out fire. Lucy just stared at him.

"No thanks brother I would rather continue working." Lucy answered as she took a tray of cake over to Erza before throwing a barrel at Cana.

"YOU WORK AT THE BAR NOW?!" Natsu shouted attracting everyone's attention as they saw Lucy behind the counter.

"Yup! I am here until I wish to go on missions again!" Lucy announced loudly so she wouldn't have to explain herself anymore. Macao cheered as well as the others.

"Then can I get a beer?" Macao asked smiling. Lucy looked at him before laughing and tossing a mug. While the scene was beautiful Mira wasn't done yet.

"Hey Cana and Levy! Can you come here for a second?" Mira yelled happily. The two nodded before walking *coughstumblingcough* over to her.

"When will the wedding bells chime for those two? I heard he went ring shopping last week when Lucy was with Eve." Mira questioned as she pointed to Lucy and Gray who where chatting over the counter.

"I don't know but Lu-chan seems to really love him." Levy said dreamily.

"We need to make him propose!" Cana said before calling over Gray.

"When are you going to propose?" Mira asked excitedly. Gray's face became as red as a tomato as he grabbed his pocket. Levy gasped before smiling.

"Well I was thinking about maybe later today." Gray muttered as he ducked his head.

"No time like the present! Now go get the girl!" Mira squealed as she pushed him towards Lucy.

They saw him walk with her to the doors before they left. The girls began a game of cards as they waited for them to come back.

"I win gimme the chips!" Cana said laughing as she raked in the chips from their game of poker while chugging a beer. Levy checked the door and a clock before sighing.

"It has been an hour! When are they coming back?" Levy moaned as she raised the bet. As if that was the trigger Gray walked into the guild with Lucy on his back, both of them laughing. Mira searched Lucy's left hand and squealed when she saw a ring.

"LET US SEE LUCY!" Mira screamed as she took Lucy's hand before examining the ring thoroughly. It looked like her gold one from Celestica.

"Where is the wedding ring?" Mira asked confused. Lucy chuckled before grabbing at her necklace which had a beautiful silver ring with stars carved on it and a deep blue stone in the middle.

"I thought it suited me better as a necklace!" Lucy chirped as she hopped off Gray's back. She then did a feel cartwheels until she flipped onto the second story landing.

"GUESS WHO IS PLANNING THE WEDDING?" Lucy shouted happily as she waved her necklace. Mira just danced before looking at Gray.

"Who is actually planning the wedding?" She questioned. He just laughed before replying through chuckles.

"You." Mira stared at him in shock before twirling.

"I can imagine it now! Gray's frozen heart has been thawed by Lucy the Celestial Mage!"

A/N The end! Sorry this AN isn't bold but my IPad is sucking as usual. A crappy ending for a crappy story seemed fitting. I congratulate you if you have read this far because that means you read the whole story! Thank you for supporting me and I couldn't have done it without your help! I hoped this chapter made enough sense and just remember that her body grew as well in the magic seal for six years so she actually does look like a 22 year old. That would be odd if she looked like a sixteen year old *shudder*. Anyway thanks and bye!

Love ya bunches,

Freakyfangirl13


End file.
